Gods and Monsters
by MakeYourBodyaCanvas
Summary: Eerika was the twin sister of Viserys, the only persons who temper could rival his and a dragon's. Wishing to return home, Eerika would do anything, even if that meant having Dany marry Khal Drogo. She never thought that the Khal would take such an interest in her, however. *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Gods and Monsters:**

 _ **Eerika was the twin sister of Viserys, the only persons who temper could rival his and a dragon's. Wishing to return home, Eerika would do anything, even if that meant having Dany marry Khal Drogo. She never thought that the Khal would take such an interest in her, however.**_

* * *

 **As I began to rewatch GOT from the first season, my love for Drogo flared once more.**

 **Now, I've always loved Dany and Drogo together, they're still my favorite couple even though they cannot be together, which is so sad to me! However, I've always been a fan of reading and writing stories about my favorite character(s) being paired with an OC. An OC brings something new to table if the writer wants that character too. An OC can be a Mary-Sue, a replacement character, or someone who will really change the course of the story.**

 **In my opinion, I love an OC who changes the stories and sticks out on their own.**

 **And that's what I hope to accomplish with not only this story, but all my other stories as well.**

 **~I own nothing and no one except for Eerika.**

 **~Enjoy!**

* * *

 **OC's name is Eerika - pronounced: EH-ri-ka (her name, which is Finnish/Old Norse, means _ruling forever_ ).**

 **In this story, there will be many canon things and uncanon things, and then there will just be situations that I've created simply on my own.**

 **One thing I just wanted to point out, Viserys will play a major role in this! My OC and him are twins, and therefore she knows a part of him that no one else does, but for Eerika to develop throughout the story her view on people must change, and it always starts with family.**

 **~Enjoy your read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Secret of the World**

"Don't you believe her to be too young, Viserys?"

"She bleeds," Viserys said, as if though that was the answer to the problem at hand.

Eerika rolled her eyes at her twin brother. "Just because a woman bleeds does not mean that she's ready for marriage."

It was useless trying to persuade Viserys from doing something his mind was already set to. It was the same with Eerika. They had been like that since they were children.

"Then what good does a monthly bleeding ensure if not one of those things is marriage?"

Eerika bit her tongue, not wanting to enrage Viserys. She promised Dany that she would talk to their brother about this coupling between Daenerys and the Dothraki Khal Drogo. Upon normal circumstances, this arrangement of marriage would have been conducted without a second thought, but this wasn't under normal circumstances.

Dany was too young, only having fourteen name days, and the youngest Targaryen knew nothing about how the real world worked. All Dany knew was the Free City of Pentos, where violence was a rare occurrence and Dany spent most of her days indoors or in the garden. She knew nothing about the actual practice of marriage either, and she certainly did not know how to pleasure a man, let alone a man like Khal Drogo.

And so here Eerika was, trying to spare her little sister from a marriage she obviously did not want.

"Daenerys doesn't even know how to pleasure a man, brother," Eerika said. "How is she supposed to pleasure a man like the Khal?"

Viserys's eyes finally connected with his twin's and he laughed. "And, do tell, sister, how do _you_ know how to pleasure a man?"

Eerika shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't one who cared about people knowing about her sexual experiences, although she was still a virgin, but it was quite odd and uncomfortable when Viserys would ask about her sexual encounters, wanting to know the details.

"You men are just so easy, and you know well enough, brother, that even though I am still a virgin that that doesn't mean I haven't explored a man's body once or twice," Eerika said, quickly getting back to the topic at hand. "But we're not talking about me, we're talking about…"

"Dany, Dany, Dany," Viserys cut her off, waving his hands in the air back and forth. "Yes, it seems all we ever have been doing these past couple of weeks id talk about her. She should be thanking me, you know?"

Eerika scoffed, "For what?"

"For marrying her off to a man who will protect her. At least he isn't a weakling."

Like you, Eerika thought to herself.

"She doesn't want this marriage, Viserys," Eerika said firmly, finally fed up with her brother's antics. "She's still just a child, and now she's terrified because her brother has arranged her to marry a barbarian."

Viserys's eyes hardened. "Don't wake the dragon, sister. And I don't care what Daenerys wants, she will marry the Khal."

For a second, Eerika's shoulders fell forward; she looked like she was tired, and she was. Dany had crawled into Eerika's bed last night, sobbing about how she did not want to marry the Khal. It broke Eerika's heart to see her little sister in such a state, for Eerika had taken the role of Dany's caregiver ever since she was born, but she didn't try to sooth Dany's fears last night. If their parents had still been alive then Dany still would have been sold off into a marriage she probably wouldn't want, although it would have been to a prince or king that knew Common Tongue. All of the Targaryen children would have had their marriages arranged; it was just the way their lives would have been.

"I want to go home too, brother," Eerika said faintly. Her eyes locked on Viserys's. "But selling our sister isn't how you should gain an army."

"And pray tell, Eeri, just how should I gain an army?" Viserys stood up from the chair in which he sat in and picked up a lock of his sister's so blonde that it was white hair – the same color as all the Targaryens. "Maybe I should sell you, too. You could be the Khal's whore so he could fuck you when Dany falls pregnant, or maybe you'll just be the whole tribes whore. How does that sound?"

Eerika slapped her twin across the face, satisfied when his head snapped to the side with a great amount of force. "Watch your tongue, brother! I am not Daenerys, your words and empty threats do not scare me."

Viserys retaliated, backhanding Eerika with a force that matched her own. "I should have your hands cut off."

Eerika rolled her head in a circle, easing the pain in her neck. Feeling the anger rise within her, Eerika unconsciously punched her twin in the stomach, smirking as he doubled over in pain, not expecting her attack.

Viserys pulled on Eerika's long hair, making her fall forward. Viserys flipped her over so she was on her back, and straddled her waist. His fist connected with her left cheek first, relentless on his attack on his twin's face. Eerika's hands shot out, protecting her face as her long nails scratched her brother's face and dug into his cheeks.

Both twins cried out in pain and anger.

Eerika's nails were long, and sharp, and pointed like a dagger. Viserys felt blood rush up to the surface and he knew that there would be little markings there. He was just thankful that Eerika decided not to dig them into his skin as deeply as possible and pull down. Viserys's knees dug into Eerika's waist, making it hard for her to breathe, but she continued to fight off her brother.

If their older brother Rhaegar had still been alive then the twins would have pulled apart by him. Growing up, as children, it was common for the twins to fight – verbally and physically. Rhaegar took it upon himself to be the wall that stood between Viserys and Eerika whenever they argued. The twins couldn't have a simple, normal argument, it was just impossible. One of them would always throw the first punch, and that was usually Eerika. Her parents were always concerned about her temper since it appeared she had no control over it at times, especially when in a physical fight. Her mother always said that the dragons lived within her.

"Lady Eerika?"

The twins stopped their fighting and looked up at the person who had interpreted them. Standing in the doorway was Magister Illyrio Mopatis, who looked down at the twins with a confused expression, almost as if he was embarrassed for walking in on the twins fighting. Like he did not realize fights were a common occurrence between them.

Taking their time, the twins separated and stood up, brushing their selves off.

Eerika smiled softly at the Magister. "What can I do for you, Magister Illyrio?"

"Your sister wishes to see you, Lady Eerika. She says it's urgent."

"Of course," Eerika said before she looked at her twin. "Is there anything else you'd wish to say to me, brother?"

Viserys sat back down and waved a hand, dismissing her. "Go ten to our sister. Oh, and, Eerika, make sure she's perfect."

 **-Page Break-**

The sun shined brightly in the sky that afternoon, giving the palace the sort of glow and shine that made it look ancient, yet magical at the same time. The walk to the bathing chambers from Viserys's room wasn't far at all. Many of the servants were off cleaning the rooms and making something to eat for dinner, so Eerika didn't have to walk down the halls with eyes watching her every move.

As she stepped into the bathing chambers, she heard one of the servants speak to her sister.

"No, My Lady, it's too hot!"

Eerika watched as Daenerys submerged herself into the still steaming hot water, showing no sign that the water was burning her.

"She is fine," Eerika said, startling the servant. "You may leave now."

As the servant left the room, Eerika sat down on the edge of the bath, sitting on Daenerys's left side.

Neither girl said anything at first.

Darnerys just stared out the open window, her eyes distant and emotionless. Eerika wondered what her little sister was thinking about. From the look on Daenerys's face it was something unpleasant.

Like her marriage.

"You know, if you continue to scowl your face will settle like that forever and then no one will want to marry you." Eerika joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good," Daenerys said. Her voice held such sadness. "Then I won't have to marry the Khal."

"Alright, tell me, what's so bad about the Khal?"

Daenerys looked at her sister with wide eyes, as if Eerika were crazy for asking such a thing. "He's a barbarian, that's why! They're fierce warriors, skilled in battle, unrelenting in combat and known for savagery towards non Dothraki. Amongst their own people they have a code of honor, albeit still harsh and unforgiving one."

Eerika picked up a cup of water and poured it over her sister's head. "Although that may be true, you're looking at the negatives. Did you know that Khal Drogo is a legendary warrior and has never been defeated in battle? He also desires the most beautiful and exotic woman in the world as his khaleesi, and that, my lovely sister, is you."

Daenerys rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't Viserys give you to the Khal? You are the oldest female and the prettiest."

Eerika laughed. "That is right. I am pretty, where you are beautiful."

"Not when you're in the room, Eeri. Men always notice you first, they just can't help themselves. Not that anyone could blame them."

Daenerys knew that she was beautiful. She had been told that countless times by her siblings and strangers alike. Daenerys wished she looked like Eerika, though. With the famous white hair and pale skin of a Targaryens, Eerika held the birthright to be a Queen. Unlike Daenerys, who eyebrows were brown, Eerika's were white, although they were slightly darker than her hair. And always in Eerika's hair was a white feather, blending in with her hair easily, but made her stand out somehow. Her eyes were an emerald green coloring that couldn't choose between a molten dark shade or a striking bright one. She was about five foot-five; her legs were long like a barstool, but Eerika also had what many called child bearing hips and a nice pronounced chest and ass. Not only was Eerika beautiful on the outside, she was beautiful on the inside, too, even with her temper. She was loving and loyal, but she also had a good head on her shoulders and could separate her head from her heart, something Daenerys always envied.

All in all, Eerika was a stunning masterpiece.

"Viserys has his reasoning as to why you are to be married first and not me," Eerika said. "Though, I doubt we wouldn't want to know why."

Daenerys didn't respond to her sister, knowing well enough that Eerika was right.

"What happened?" Daenerys was staring at the black and blue bruise that was quickly forming on Eerika's cheek.

"Oh, nothing," Eerika sighed with a smile. "Viserys and I were just talking, is all."

After a soothing silence fell among the sisters, Eerika continued to bathe Dany. A towel was hanging off the side of the bath and Eerika grabbed it to wrap her sister up. But before she did, Eerika stopped to stare at her sister's physique.

Standing stark naked, Dany didn't seem to care that her sister saw her naked form. For Eerika had the same assets that she did.

Daenerys had a short waist and long legs, a perfect hourglass figure. Her thighs that weren't overly thick, but not quite thick enough gave her ass a nice round, bubble structure. Her breasts, which a normal man's hand could cup, were full with their light dust of pink nipples. Eerika knew her sister had a beautiful body, but she wondered if the Khal would find it the least bit appealing.

She hoped so because if he did not then Daenerys would face the ridicule of Viserys.

Eerika wrapped her little sister up in the towel and kissed her forehead. "There now, you're absolutely perfect, Daenerys."

Dany blushed, cursing her pale skin for showing the redness in her cheeks so easily. "Thank you, sister."

Ignoring Dany's gratitude, Eerika called for one of the servants to take Dany to her room and to dress her. She then gave another the order to cook Daenerys a suitable meal and that she went to bed right after.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and Dany would need her beauty sleep.

 **-Page Break-**

When Eerika woke the next morning, she saw the rays of the sun shine through her open window, leaving rows of a sun garden on her bed. Little dust fairies watered her garden as well. She wiped the crust away from her eyes, and she reached up tall to open up the sleepiness that was still left in her body. Her stomach rumbled with the ferocity of a dragon, demanding that it be filled. Eerika got out of bed and made her way out of her room.

She didn't even bother to change her night gown. It was far too early for any of the servants to be roaming the halls yet. Viserys wasn't even up yet, which surprised her. Eerika had though that her brother would be wide awake for today. She assumed that's why she slept so light last night, and woke up at such an early hour. Viserys wasn't one who cared for another's rest.

Stopping at the door down the hall from her, Eerika knocked on it. "Dany, wake up."

There was no response and Eerika wasn't expecting one.

She knocked again, but harder this time. "Daenerys, wake up. We can't have you looking hideous today."

When Eerika received no response once more, she opened the door and shook her head at the sight before her with a small smile on her lips. The lines of care and toil on Daenerys's face had smoothed and virtually disappeared, the worried bags under Dany's eyes now were nothing but a memory. Eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn and her breathing deep and relaxed, all the muscles in her face and body were totally at peace, like a baby in its first throes of slumber before it would cry for its mother's milk. Not a twitch, not a spasm, barely any movement of her breasts rising and falling with each intake of air such was the indication of her oblivion. Dany's body was a body totally at peace, at rest, at one with itself, rejuvenating her mind and muscles before the onset of yet another day of turmoil.

The innocence that showed on Dany's sleeping face, the peaceful and serene dreams blocking out the dangers of the outside was a beautiful thing to gaze upon. The soft breathing making the world seems to stand still.

Eerika almost felt bad for waking her little sister when she looked so comfortable, but Daenerys needed to wake up.

Eerika climbed into the bed next to her sister and began to shake her awake. "Dany, wake up for Gods' sake. You're meeting your husband today and I don't want to deal with Viserys anger if we're late dressing today."

Although still half asleep, Dany snuggled deeper into the pillows as she waved her sister away. "Five more minutes, Eeri, and I swear I'll be up."

Eerika pulled the covers off of Dany's body and ignored her groans of protest.

"You use to say that all the time as a child. Now, get up! The sun is shining and the birds are chirping. It's a beautiful day."

Daenerys raised her head to look at the blinding sunshine, but frowned. "All I see is a grey, rainy day where the drums are playing at my funeral."

"Don't be so dramatical." Eerika said in a light tone, trying to ease the tension. "It's Viserys's duty to be the theatrical one."

Dany looked as if though her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

Suddenly, aura of grey that was around Dany darkened as if though it were a mist that wouldn't rise – a state of depression that she couldn't see herself through. She felt a terrible weight on her shoulders. It was as if a giant boulder was laid on her and she couldn't straighten up or catch her breath entirely.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

She should have been crying a whole waterfall of tears, but her mind was far too numb to even think about crying. For that was the last thing on her mind.

There was a giant hole in her heart and she knew nothing would ever be the same.

She looked and felt like death, but she didn't even care.

Eerika looked up when she heard a sniffle. She scooted closer to her sister and wrapped an arm around Dany's shoulders. With a heavy sigh, she said, "Let it all out, this will be your last time to cry over this so just let it out."

And so Daenerys did.

She let out all her pent up anger, frustration and fear for the past three days into her sister's chest.

Her eyes were puffy from crying because she couldn't stop crying for the past hour. Dany was dehydrated, and sore. Sobs raked her body; no one should have been able to cry that hard. She hadn't even cried that hard when she had learned about her parents' and brother's fate.

Sold, to a man and to a marriage she didn't want. Viserys had said that he would take of her, he promised to find her a good, happy marriage, and that Eerika would be married first.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't right.

 **-Page Break-**

"Touch it," Viserys said as he smiled widely at Dany, holding the light grey dress. "Go on, feel the fabric."

They were standing in the main room, waiting for Illyrio to come and meet with them. The twins were already dressed, taking the time to get ready first so that they could help prepare Dany, who was trying to purposely prolong everything.

Slowly, Dany touched the dress, rolling a small part of it between her fingers. She hummed her liking for it.

"Isn't he a gracious host, Eeri, would you like to touch it?" Viserys beckoned his twin over with a nod of his head.

The fabric was soft, almost silky as well. Eerika examined the dress. "We've been his guest over a year and he's never asked us for anything."

Illyrio was a sweet man; the siblings knew that first hand. He tried to accommodate to all their needs, no matter what it was.

Viserys smiled tightened to a grimaced one. "Yes, well, Illyrio is no fool. He knows I won't forget my friends when I come into my throne."

Eerika crossed her arms over her chest and her head cocked to the side, her eyebrow arched. "I thought it was _our_ throne, twin."

Viserys laughed, one that Eerika knew was faked and forced. "Of course it is, my dear sister, of course it is."

Dany watched as her brother passed her dress off to one of the servants to take into her room where it would be waiting for her. She frowned. "Can't I have a dress like, Eeri's?"

Eerika wore a linen dress with short sleeves, the color of red burgundy. It was a slim fit bodice of the dress, which emphasized Eerika's breasts and waist. The wide skirt had four additional gussets and drapes with soft pleats. The skirt was hemmed with the trim as well as sleeves and a neckline. Also, the trim was used to decorate the lacing fastening at the fore part of a gown.

It was beautiful.

"What's wrong with the one Illyrio gave you?" Viserys asked.

It was too sheer.

It showed off everything.

Dany wasn't too comfortable showing off her body (especially to strangers) like her sister was. It was more of a dress Eerika would wear instead. Dany didn't want to be rude to Illyrio, so she kept quiet about the dress, but she couldn't help but feel annoyance towards Viserys. He knew that Daenerys liked to conceal her body, but just to entice the Khal he was willing to make his little sister uncomfortable in order to gain his army.

She was just another pawn in another man's game.

"You'll look beautiful, Dany," Eerika said. "Now, go put it on."

Begrudgingly, Daenerys went to her room to change and no more than an hour later she emerged from her room looking uncomfortable, but beautiful.

Viserys didn't leave any time to compliment Daenerys. He rushed them all outside once Illyrio had joined them.

They were out there for no more than forty minutes when Viserys became antsy.

"Where is he?"

Illyrio turned around from where he standing on the steps and gave Viserys a small smile, one not filled with humor. "The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality."

Eerika, who was standing next to a still Dany, laughed. "So we hurried for nothing then."

Viserys, whose vain looked like it was going to pop out of his forehead, opened his mouth the say something smart back to his twin, but was silenced when the sounds of galloping hitting the ground reached their ears.

Eerika heard the gust of air Dany let out. She grabbed her little sister's hand and squeezed to give Dany her silent support. Dany practically crushed Eerika's hand. Eerika had no clue that Dany possessed such strength.

When Khal Drogo and his bloodriders were finally in sight, Eerika cursed her sister for how lucky she was.

Like most Dothraki, Drogo had copper-colored skin, black hair, and black eyes. He was tall, over six foot, and muscular, and moved gracefully. He had a long, drooping beard and a long braid hung with tiny bells that hung down to his thighs, symbolizing his status among the Dothraki as an undefeated warlord.

Even though he looked intimidating, Eerika couldn't help but admire at how handsome the Khal was. He was exotic to her, for she had never seen an actual person as tan as he was, nor had she ever seen a man so tall and muscular. His war paint that adorned his shoulders and chest enhanced his intimidation and attractiveness.

Illyrio made his way down the steps and greeted the Khal with opened arms. _"Athchomar tat ato haji vichomer! Great Khal, ishish anha present anna honored guests, Viserys ki house Targaryen, jin third ki mae name, jin rightful king ki Andals akka First ki Mahrazhi. Akka mae sisters, Eerika akka Daenerys ki hourse Targaryen."_

Both Daenerys and Eerika took a step forward to get a better look at the Khal, but Viserys grabbed Dany's arm to stop her, which stopped Eerika too.

"Do you see how long his hair is?" Viserys whispered in Dany's ear, but spoke loud enough for Eerika to hear as well. "When Dothraki defeated in battle they cut off their braids so the whole world can see their shame. Khal Drogo has never been defeated. He's a savage, of course, he's one of the finest killers alive, and you will be his queen."

Eerika felt Dany shake, and she looked over sister's head to glare at her twin. Dany was already depressed about this marriage, the last thing they needed was for her to be afraid.

Illyrio looked back at the siblings and stared at Dany. "Come forward, my dear."

Knowing well enough that Dany wouldn't move forward on her own, Eerika gave her sister a slight push forward, releasing her hand out of Dany's grasp. With wide, fearful eyes Dany looked at Eerika with hesitance; like Eerika was her life line and she'd collapse if she went too far. Eerika nodded her head at Dany, not knowing what else to do for her.

What's done was done.

Dany took each step one at a time, trying to gather her nerves. Once she reached the landing, she walked past Illyrio, her eyes trained on the dark set that were watching her. The Khal was intimidating from afar on his horse, but up close he was terrifying.

How could Viserys arrange this marriage?

The Khal would surely snap Daenerys in two, emotionally and physically

Dany held her breath as the Khal's expressionless face and hard, dark eyes stared down at her. She felt like he was burning a hole right threw her.

" _Mae ajjin vo jin eldest female,"_ the Khal said in his deep, masculine voice. He literally screamed of authority and power. It was all in his voice.

Even though Dothrakian was a harsh sounding language and hard to understand, the Targaryens heard the Khal say "eldest female" loud and clear.

Eerika held her breath while Viserys began to sweat.

Illyrio shook his head, not taking his eyes off the Khal. _"Vo, mae ajjin vo, vosma mae ajjin disse ven beautiful akka mae, ale, ajjin fit tat tikh jin khaleesi."_

The Khal's eyes went from Daenerys to Eerika, looking back and forth between the sisters. It seemed like he was inspecting them for hours.

Suddenly, without any reason, the Khal reared his lean black stallion. _"Anha zala jin eshna ato."_

With one final looked at the sisters, the Khal took off with his bloodriders following close behind.

Viserys ran down the steps towards the Magister, not taking his eyes off the Khal's retiring figure. "Where's he going?!"

Eerika followed her twin down the steps and made her way to Dany who jumped when Eerika put an around her. "Are you alright?"

Dany closed her eyes and nodded, her body still shaking.

"The ceremony is over." Illyrio explained to Viserys.

"But – but he didn't say anything! Did he like her?"

Illyrio spared a glance at Viserys before he looked at the sisters, whose backs were facing him. No one noticed the surprised, yet clam expression upon the Magister's face. Like he knew the world's greatest secret, but was determined to keep it to himself.

"Trust me, Your Grace, if he didn't like her we'd know."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _"Athchomar tat ato haji vichomer! Great Khal, ishish anha present anna honored guests, Viserys ki house Targaryen, jin third ki mae name, jin rightful king ki Andals akka First ki Mahrazhi. Akka mae sisters, Eerika akka Daenerys ki hourse Targaryen."_ \- Respect to one that is respectful! Great Khal, may I present my honored guests, Viserys of house Targaryen, the third of his name, the rightful king of the Andals and the First Men. And his sisters, Eerika and Daenerys of the house Targaryen.

 _"Mae ajjin vo jin eldest female."_ \- She is not the eldest female.

 _"Vo, mae ajjin vo, vosma mae ajjin disse ven beautiful akka mae, ale, ajjin fit tat tikh jin khaleesi."_ \- No, she is not, but she is just as beautiful as her, and fit to be a khaleesi.

 _"_ _Anha zala jin eshna ato."_ \- I want the other one.

* * *

 **I'll admit that I'm nervous about this story.**

 **I know the whole "A servant who is a friend of Dany's, or her sister/half-sister takes her place" plot has been done before, but I would like to think that my way was a bit more different.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought. Feedback, negative or positive, is always welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had already started writing chapter 2 even before I published the first chapter so due to the wonderful responses I have received, I finished this chapter up for you all.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 **CatzSpaceShips: thank you for being my first reviewer! It means a lot to me.**

 **steelegirl19: I'm so glad you liked and hopefully you'll like this chapter too, and the rest to come.**

 **Arianna Le Fay: Thank you so much, and as for who will be the mother of dragons, well, I'm still trying to sort that one out.**

 **sarah (anonymous): I know! I was so sad when they killed him off, I wanted to strangle Dany because it just didn't make sense as to why she would accept help from a "healer" who's tribe they just raided and looted.**

 **cherryred (anonymous): Awe, thank you so much!**

 **Guest (anonymous): Lol, here's your mooooooooooooooooooooooooore.**

 **baronnis: Thank you. And, oh, don't worry, I have plans for the Khal. *evil laugh***

 **HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

 **First Lady Lestat: Thank you so much, and I hope you like this one.**

* * *

 **I just wanted to make something clear: DROGO WILL NOT BE DYING.**

 **A cliché, I know, but Eerika will not be making the mistake that Dany. My OC will actually think with her brain, a lovely gift the Gods gave her, and the gift that Dany so carelessly chose not to use.**

 **I have many, many plans for the Khal and Khaleesi so I hope you all stay to enjoy the ride.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The True Khaleesi**

Lying on the stone material of the water fountain was a black bow. Eerika lifted it up carefully in the air to admire the exquisite balance, the elegant design and the curve of the limbs that suggested the wings of a bird expanded in flight.

It was once Rhaegar's bow, his favorite. He had crafted it himself while a young Eerika watched with fascination.

Before Rhaegar was summoned to lead the Royalist forces in the Battle of Trident, he gave his bow to Eerika. He told her to keep it safe for he would return one day to collect it, and Eerika kept good with her promise that she would.

Only, Rhaegar never came back.

He was struck down by Robert Baratheon's warhammer. It scattered the rubies that Eerika and Viserys had once joke about stealing, and that were encrusted in Rhaegar's armor under the water. To this day, because of that, that location is named Ruby Ford.

News about what happened to Eerika's sister-in-law and niece and nephew didn't reach them until weeks after when the raven came. Her niece Rhaenys and her nephew Aegon were killed in front of their mother Elia by a beast of a man people call The Mountain. Afterwards, The Mountain raped Elia and ended her life with the blade of his sword.

All that death and bloodshed over a girl, it was nonsense.

Eerika had always wanted to ask Rhaegar why he abducted Lyanna Stark. Not even her crazy father knew why.

Nonetheless, the Starks, and Lannisters, and the King had taken her family from her.

 _And the girl died anyway._

That's what had always amazed Eerika. Yes, her brother had no right to take the Stark, maybe he was as mad as their father, but he never once harmed her, or at least Eerika had always heard that Rhaegar never did. And her father shouldn't have killed Rickard and Brandon Stark; he should have just released the girl back to Winterfell. But what gave Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon right to join forces with several other houses to overthrow her family?

If men would wage a war because their sisters had been taken and fathers and brothers killed then there would be war every day, every second. The Seven Kingdoms would fall into anarchy. Even though the anarchy slowly began with her father's reign.

Her father was the last member of House Targaryen to sit on the Iron Throne. Popularly remembered as "the Mad King", her father's reign became increasingly erratic and murderous. It came to an end, however, when the traitor Ser Jaime Lannister, a member of the Kingsguard, stabbed her father in the back and then cut his throat. Eerika's father's death put an end to the Targaryen dynasty, which had ruled the Seven Kingdoms for three centuries. The last Targaryens were now just Eerika and her siblings, and she couldn't help but wonder what her mother thought of everything that led up to the rebellion, and if she would be proud of her last three children.

Everyone, including their children, knew that the Targaryen king and queen were brother and sister. Everyone also knew that the queen was unhappily married to her brother/husband. When Viserys and Eerika were young children they had once caught Ser Jaime fucking one of the servant girls. When caught, Ser Jaime preceded to "teach the children a lesson" as he told them the story about the time when he was on guard at their parents' door and he was forced to listen to their father rape their mother as she was unable to do nothing.

Viserys and Eerika were already scared of their father at that time, but after that they were terrified.

Eerika's hatred for Ser Jaime deepened as the day went on as well. Not only was he a traitor who took her family away from her, but he wasn't even man enough to intervene for a woman's honor.

After the death of Rhaegar in the Battle of the Trident, their mother had taken the twins and fled to their ancestral seat of Dragonstone. As their father was perishing during the Sack of King's Landing, their mother had died giving birth to Daenerys during a great storm. After their mother's death the children were taken across the Narrow Sea by loyalists to live in exile in the Free Cities.

Ever since the night of their mother's death, Eerika had been sacred.

She had been there the night of Dany's birth, and all Eerika remembered was the blood and her mother's screams. The bloody sight alone was enough to put the young Eerika into shock, but the death of her mother was enough for her to fear pregnancy.

Eerika never once hated Dany, nor did she ever blame her for their mother's death. She loved Dany even when she was in their mother's womb, and she would love her until her last breath. It was common for women to die during childbirth, for childbirth for women was equivalent to war for men. Eerika didn't hate children either; they actually brought her great joy. There were times when Eerika had envisioned herself being a mother to a whole herd of children, but she doubted that would ever come true. The only thing standing in her way of having children was the fact that being pregnant _terrified_ her to the point to where she wanted to empty her stomach from the fear.

 _THUD!_

Eerika growled when she missed the target again.

For the past two hours she had been out in the gardens with her bow and arrows. She hadn't hit the target yet, and she refused to go in until she hit it.

Her siblings didn't even bother to see her. Viserys never had an interest to use bow and arrows, he always thought they were tedious and took too much time to use. Dany didn't even like violence; she was a pacifist, like their mother. Dany never had lifted a sword, and she never could hold the arrow right.

Eerika, on the other hand, was considered the female version of Rhaegar. She liked violence, but she knew when and where to use it. She didn't shy away from it since she was female; she embraced the fact that death was a part of life. As a child, Rhaegar would tell her that there was only one God that they should pray to and that God was Death. It was the inevitable fate for everyone, but Rhaegar would also tell the young Eerika that she should always face death head on and always say, "Not today."

 _THUD!_

"Damnit," Eerika cursed when she missed again.

Damn her thoughts.

They were distracting her and she couldn't think straight.

Her mind was just on a constant replay of her family ever since the Khal had left. Daenerys was shaking like a leaf after and Viserys still wouldn't shut up about his army. Her siblings usually didn't get on her nerves that easily, but with Dany clinging to her and Viserys's ranting, she needed some time to herself.

The Gods only knew how much patience she had until she snapped.

 _THUD!_

Eerika growled through gritted teeth. A snarl ripped from her throat as she missed once more. Her nostrils flared and her lips pressed together in frustration. She was itching to bury her arrows into the skulls of all of her problems, but she couldn't, so shooting those arrows were the next best thing.

 _THUD!_

Damn their father and brother for starting the rebellion. Damn them for dying. Damn them for not being able to protect their family. If they had just shown mercy once and didn't do things for sport then their family would still be together.

 _THUD!_

And if their family had still been together then the three of them would not be here.

Eerika wouldn't be dealing with Viserys. She loved her twin, but as the Gods as her witness she wanted to kill him at times. He never thought of anyone else, he just saw his own pain. She feared that whatever madness had taken over their father was painstakingly corrupting her brother now, too. There were things in Viserys that had changed, they were small things, but they concerned Eerika nonetheless.

 _THUD!_

And Daenerys, by the Gods, she just wanted to hit her little sister, hopefully knocking some common sense in her. Eerika didn't know what Dany was complaining for. She had been complimented by Khal Drogo as the most beautiful and exotic girl in the world, not many girls could say that their husbands called them those things. She was also getting an army of 40,000 men – men she could use to turn on Viserys and convince them to cross the Narrow Sea, and take back the Iron Throne.

The Khal was handsome as well, one of the most, if not the only, handsome man Eerika had ever seen. Where she came from men didn't look like the Khal. Men's hair didn't grow that long in King's Landing, they wore armor and clothing that hid their body, they were pale – especially those of royal blood – and they grew to be fat alcoholics. None of that was the least bit attractive to Eerika, and she would be damned if she became another scorned old lady who was mad at the world just because her husband enjoyed fucking whores more than he did her.

She wouldn't be anyone's slave.

Although she was not as narcissistic as Viserys, she knew she above any slave or servant.

She meant nothing by it. She had just been raised to think that way.

It was in her blood to believe it.

 _THUD!_

"Lady Eerika?"

Eerika lowered her bow and looked over her shoulder at Magister Illyrio.

Exhaling the pent up frustration still in her body, Eerika gave him a smile. "Magister Illyrio, what are you doing out here?"

No one bothered Eerika when she was out here. These were the times when she was by herself to think and do whatever it was she wanted to do.

Illyrio sat down with a huff and gestured to the open space next to him.

Eerika sat her bow and arrows down carefully in the grass and sat down next to the Magister.

They were quite for a moment. Illyrio was looking up at the stars and Eerika was looking down at her lap where she was toying with her fingers. Eerika was waiting for the Magister to speak, for the look upon his face and his body language told Eerika well enough that he wanted to talk to her about something. Hopefully it wasn't something too horrid.

"Do you want children, Lady Eerika?"

Eerika was caught off guard. She did not expect the Magister to ask her something so personal.

"Yes," Eerika said honestly. "I want as many children as the Gods will bless me with."

Illyrio smiled at her and nodded his head. "Do you wish to be married?"

Eerika narrowed her eyes, wondering why the Magister was suddenly asking her all these sort of questions. "Why? What is my brother up to now?"

"Nothing, my Lady, I was simply curious."

"I would like to be married, it is a nice thought. Who doesn't want a companion for the rest of their lives? But not any man would do, although knowing Viserys, the man would need a large army as well to sell me off. I want a husband who is strong and forthcoming; he can rule with an iron fist but still show loyalty and love to his people. I want my husband to be everything my father wasn't." She laughed, although it lacked humor. "That is asking for too much, though."

The Magister didn't say anything; he just continued to stare at Eerika. He saw such longing in the girl's eyes; it made him ache for her. Out of the Targaryen siblings, Eerika was always the adventurist one. She loved to climb high places, she explored parts of the palace she didn't know were there before, and she always enjoyed listening to Illyrio's stories about his travels of when he was younger.

The Magister knew that Viserys was never going to let his twin go. It wasn't because Viserys had romantic feelings towards his sister, but because he was scared of her. Viserys wasn't stupid, he knew that his twin possessed the great ability to rule the Seven Kingdoms as a queen without anyone by her side. Eerika was intelligent and fierce. She was a natural born leader, and Illyrio knew she could lead to set an example for all future rulers to come. Unlike her twin, Eerika accepted responsibility. She made no excuses for her mistakes and she always put forth the effort to correct them. Also, when a decision needed to be made, Daenerys and Viserys always turned to Eerika. She was always ready and willing to make a decision, even if it was a hard one to make.

Illyrio knew that Eerika would understand her position as Queen easily.

Eerika would easily understand her role in the Game of Thrones, and because of her presence and qualities it would not take long for people to follow her.

"The Khal knew that Lady Daenerys was not the eldest female," the Magister said after a while.

Eerika nodded her head. She would never forget hearing the words "eldest female" slip from the Khal's. It would forever be burned to her memory.

"He told me something," Illyrio continued. "Something that didn't truly surprise me, but I was stunned nonetheless."

Eerika cocked her head to the side. "What did he say, Magister Illyrio?"

The Magister took a deep breath. "He said that he wanted you."

Eerika's eyes widened until they looked like a shield, her mother dropped open. "But – but – but that's impossible. He came to see Daenerys and he showed no signs of not wanting her."

"The Khal told me that he wanted the other girl. You were the only other female out there with us."

"You must have heard him wrong, then."

Illyrio shook his head. He expected Eerika to act this way. "My Lady, I have been speaking Dothraki since over thirty moons ago. I am just as fluent as an actual Dothraki."

Eerika shook her head in disbelief. She stood up from the fountain ledge and stood in front of the Magister, her eyes pleading with him to make her understand. "Why me? Daenerys is beautiful and a wonderful girl. She will surly make the Khal happy, she can be a good khaleesi. Illyrio, you must tell the Khal that he's making a mistake."

Illyrio laughed loudly, sounding like it came from his belly. He apologized when he saw Eerika's hurt look. He was not laughing at her. "Forgive me, my Lady, but one does not tell the Great Khal Drogo that he is making a mistake. Like any Dothraki man, the Khal takes what he wants and he want _you_ , my dear. You are the one who had captured his attention."

"But…"

"Yes, the Khal told me he was searching for a woman who was most beautiful and exotic, but do not be fooled by Dothraki men. They want a wife who is beautiful, but also a wife who is strong and can stand by their side, and bare them sons and daughters. You sister has only been a woman for a year now, my Lady, and even though she bleeds and is beautiful, she does lack important traits a khaleesi should possess. Lady Daenerys has never been outside the walls of the Free Cities, she has not a single clue as to what horrors lay behind those walls, but you do."

Stubbornly, Eerika said, "Dany can learn those traits then."

"To learn takes preparation, and preparation takes time, and there is no time, my Lady," Illyrio said. "Khal Drogo is an amazing judge of character, for he can sense a good person or a bad one from miles away. He senses how strong you are, my Lady. He can see it. I can see it, too."

Eerika sighed, feeling her head start to fill with pressure. "Even if I wanted to marry the Khal my brother would never allow it."

Illyrio knew that was true.

"That is why I didn't tell him what the Khal said, my Lady."

Eerika raised an eyebrow at Illyrio. "So if I wanted to tomorrow I could…"

"You could take your place next to the Khal instead of your sister, yes." Illyrio leaned forward and looked deep into Eerika's eyes. "And I advise that you do so. The Khal has chosen you which is a great honor. Believe all the stories that you have heard about him, for they are true, but he will treat you like a true khaleesi should be treated."

"This is absurd!" Eerika cried. She just couldn't wrap her mind around all this.

"Lady Eerika, you and I both know that your brother won't let you go – ever. This is your chance to be free of him and to venture off into the world like you want to," Illyrio said, trying to convince her.

"What about Dany?" Eerika couldn't leave her little sister behind.

"I'm sure the Khal would allow Lady Daenerys to come along, and that way you'll have someone you are familiar with. Trust me when I say that the Khal wants nothing but the best for you."

Eerika felt her world shift and she slowly lowered herself into the grass. Why did the Khal want her? She couldn't understand what was wrong with Dany. Eerika knew that to a man like the Khal, Dany was still a little girl, and most men loved to prey on innocence such as Dany, but Eerika wondered why she even thought the Khal to be like most men. After spending so many years under Viserys's thumb, Dany grew meek and timid, something Eerika hated to see. She tried to break Dany out of her shell, but whenever it appeared like they were making progress Viserys would pull Dany right back.

Maybe that's what the Khal saw in her. It was quiet obvious today that Dany was scared of the Khal, and with the Khal not being like most men, Eerika assumed that didn't appeal to him.

Putting the thoughts of her siblings to the side, Eerika thought about herself. At the end of the day, this all mattered as to how she would feel about – tomorrow and years from now. This was a chance of a lifetime, she knew that. She wanted to look at her own reflection and be proud of the women she would become. If the Gods allowed it, she wanted to tell her grandchildren stories about her life.

She just wanted to be happy.

And she hadn't been truly happy in years.

As she watched the Magister's retrieving figure, Eerika made her choice.

She grabbed her bow and arrows and stood up.

"Magister Illyrio," she called out to him, walking quickly to walk beside him. "I know the Dothraki don't have a written language, but I was wondering if you could teach me some simple words or phrases. It would make it easy for me if I knew some of their language rather than none at all."

Eerika had never seen the Magister smile so wide.

Illyrio linked Eerika's arm through his and walked them back to the palace. "Of course, my Lady."

* * *

 **Here comes the bride, here comes the bride.**

 **The wedding will be next chapter, so that means I'm off to rewatch that scene and will be jotting down notes for the third chapter.**

 **Please tell me what you thought about this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm on a roll with updating :D**

 **But, sadly, I most likely won't be able to update tomorrow :( I've got summer homework to do and I need to get started on it. I will be typing up the next chapter once I get bored with the work so don't worry. This story will be going along smoothly due to the fact that I finally worked out the kinks in the twist I'm hoping you all will understand and won't kill me for! Trust me, I'm sure you won't see it coming.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 **steelgirl19: Yeah, Viserys will be throwing a hissy fit like usual.**

 **NicoleR85: Thank you!**

 **baronnis: I hope you like their reactions, I tried my best.**

 **CatzSpaceShips: Holy shit, your review meant the world to me. Thank you so much!**

 **Queen of Supernatural Lovers: Thank you, and I love your name.**

 **Arianna Le Fay: Thank you so much, and don't ever apologize when you're giving me ideas. I love it when you guys do that because it actually shows me that you're reading and enjoying my story.**

 **Treasure12345: Thank you, and I hope you'll like my twist once we get there.**

 **HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

 **avidreader (anonymous): Thank you so much!**

 **CLTex: I'm excited because you're excited.**

 **melissa (anonymous): Thank you.**

 **DarlingDaughter69: Yay, I love that you love Eerika.**

 **cherryred (anonymous): I hope I did goo with his reaction.**

* * *

 **Warning: Mature content ahead.**

 **If you don't like it, don't read it because I will not have anyone reviewing to complain about a sex scene. I mean, come on people, the story is rated M for a reason, and who doesn't want a sexy Khal Drogo doing the deed? ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Dothraki Wedding**

They had been up since the early morning riding their horses.

The three siblings couldn't remember the last time they had been awake so early. In fact, Daenerys never had to wake at such an early time. The twins, before the rebellion, lived on a strict time schedule ran by their father. Everyone in the palace was supposed to at a certain place doing something at a certain time. If you were not where you needed to be then the consequences would be painful. Eerika would know she had the markings to prove it.

Viserys complained the whole way. He thought that it was ridiculous that they had to go to the Dothraki; he thought that the Dothraki should come to them. And unlike his twin, Viserys hated horseback riding. He didn't like the way he was jostled, and he certainly hated it when the horse would jerk suddenly. Eerika suspected that her brother's dislike for horses began when they were three, and Rhaegar's horse had bit Viserys's finger by accident as the three year fed it apples.

Eerika prayed to the Gods that the horse would throw Viserys off its back.

Her stomach was already in knots and he certainly wasn't helping.

Riding beside Eerika was Dany, who looked so sick. Dany's eyes appeared too focused on the scruff of the horse's neck as her mind took her somewhere far away from the present. She hadn't made a sound all morning. Eerika half expected her little sister to climb in her bed again last night, and she was surprised when she woke in the morning to discover on signs of Daenerys. From the looks of her, however, Daenerys had gotten no sleep. Eerika knew her sister well enough to know that Dany had stayed up all night, crying her heart silently and over thinking the matter.

If Daenerys only knew what was going to happen today.

Eerika's stomach twisted at the thought.

Neither she nor the Magister had uttered a word to Viserys and Dany. The Magister told Eerika it would be safer if they told Viserys the news when they reached Dothraki ground. If Viserys was stupid enough to attack her, which she hoped he wasn't, then the Dothraki people would protect her. She may have not been their khaleesi yet, but their Khal had chosen her, so they would protect her until the Khal said otherwise, and then to the day of her death.

As they rode in silence – minus Viserys's mumbling – Eerika let her thoughts wonder.

Why did the Khal choose her over Daenerys? It couldn't have been because of her looks, the sisters looked exactly alike, if not identical to each other. The two girls looked like their mother and Viserys and Rhaegar had always looked like their father. The genetic of the Targaryens looking alike was strong so he couldn't have possibly thought that Eerika was more beautiful or exotic. She had remembered what Magister Illyrio said about the Khal being a great judge of character. Maybe the Magister was right; maybe the Khal did see something that he hadn't seen in Dany.

Though they looked alike, Dany and Eerika were so different.

Dany was a sweet girl, she wanted everyone to get along. She wasn't one who liked confrontation no matter the form. She certainly didn't like bloodshed or war. She had nearly passed out the day they had to have one of their horses put down. That was why she didn't understand the importance of her former arrangement with the Khal. Dany thought that Viserys should have gone and spoken to the Khal, to make some sort of deal. It was almost sad to see how naïve her sister truly was. Eerika just wanted to shake Dany to make her understand that the world did not work the way. She could see why Viserys got annoyed with her from time to time.

Eerika wondered if they had done more harm than good with Dany. Maybe they shouldn't have kept her in Pentos for all those years; maybe they should have had taken her beyond the walls at least once every year. Downplaying the downfall of their family might have not helped either. They had just told Dany the basics, not going into detail about the death and war; Dany surely would have fainted. Daenerys didn't even know that the people called their father "The Mad King" – they had kept that from her, too. If they had told Dany of their fathers nickname then they would have had to go into detail as to why they called him that, there was no getting around the harshness of their father.

"How much further must we go until we'll reach them? We've been riding for hours."

Eerika was actually surprised that her twin had kept all his complainants to himself for so long. She was so sure he would have had begun to whine the first few minutes.

Illyrio didn't even bother to look over his shoulder. "We're almost there, Your Grace."

"That's not the answer I wanted to hear," Viserys said, glaring at the back of the man's head.

"Oh, be quiet, brother. We're almost there, and I've been enjoying the silence. Don't spoil it for me now." And that was the truth. The silence gave Eerika time to think about her fast approaching future.

For she was only a few miles away from her future.

An hour later, they heard what sounded to be voices. Deep, gruff, masculine voices mixed with other deep voices that sounded feminine.

Both Eerika and Daenerys looked as if though they were going to be sick, but lucky Eerika's siblings hadn't noticed her reaction to hearing the Dothraki.

"We're here now, Your Grace," Illyrio said as he slowed his horse.

Once they had gotten over the hill they could see where the Dothraki had set up. They entered the Dothraki grounds as they rode under a giant opening of a stone structure that was as big as a mountain. The voices stopped the instant the horses hooves hit the ground, echoing around them.

The Dothraki stared up at the four as the slowly walked the horses through the crowd. Eerika noticed that Dany looked to be having a panic attack. When their horses came to a stop, Eerika quickly got off her horse and pulled Dany down from hers.

Eerika moved Dany off to the side, shielding her from the curious eyes of the people around them.

"Dany, Dany, what's wrong?"

Dany shook her head. Her face had gone red and her eyes shined with tears. "I can't do this, Eeri, I can't. I just can't! Please, don't make me do this."

Eerika held Dany at arm's length and looked her dead in the eyes. "Dany, stay with me, sweetheart. You're going to be fine."

"No," Dany cried. "I don't want this."

Eerika sighed, not knowing what to do with her sister in a state like this. The only thing that would clam Daenerys would be to tell her the news.

"Dany, listen to me, I need to…"

"My dear," Illyrio called out to her, but Daenerys thought he was calling for her. "You must sit with the Khal now."

Daenerys clung onto Eerika tightly, nearly crushing her arm. Eerika wondered where her sister possessed such strength.

As she gently took her arm back, Eerika cupped Dany's face in her hands, smiling at her little sister. "Daenerys, I need you to listen to me. You are not marrying the Khal, I am."

And like clockwork, Dany stilled like a statute. Her face went slack, mouth slightly opened, her was body unmoving, and the coloring drained from her face as she stared wide-eyed at Eerika. She just froze up to a point where she could hardly see her sister breathing, but when the shock began to melt away, everything returned slowly.

Dany's mouth fell open, but she closed it shut. She gulped, feeling light headed.

"What – what?" Her voice was raspy and strained. "Eerika, what did you say?"

Eerika laughed slightly at her sister's reaction. "I said that _I_ am marrying the Khal, not you."

"How – how do you know this? When did this happen?"

"When the Khal visited us the other day he told Illyrio that he wanted me instead, and Illyrio told me last night. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise."

Dany's face lit up, her skin returning to its milky pale color once. "You are not fooling me, are you, sister?"

Eerika shook her head and kissed Dany's forehead. "No, Dany, I'm telling you the truth."

And as if the whole weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders in that moment, Dany sighed with relief and laughed. "Gods be good!"

What a strange girl her sister was. A normal girl would then be concerned that the Khal did not find her beautiful enough, but Daenerys had never cared for the outside appearance. Instead, her sister was grateful that it wasn't going to be her sitting next to the Khal.

Besides, Dany could see the Khal and Eerika together, a happy couple. They were more each others' types, anyway.

Eerika truly wondered what her twin was thinking. After Dany's little episode, the Dothraki would have deemed Daenerys's too weak to be their khaleesi.

It was a good thing, like fate itself, that Eerika accepted the Khal's choice.

"My dear," Illyrio called out to Eerika again. "The Khal is waiting."

At the mention of the Khal, Eerika looked up and saw the Khal sitting on a large, flat stone. His elbow was resting on his knee while his other hand hung by his side. His dark eyes were glued onto the sisters, watching them closely. When Eerika had looked his way, though, his gaze instantly locked with hers, trapping her so she couldn't look away even if she wanted to.

Gods be good.

Eerika didn't think a man could be so handsome. It should have been a crime.

Taking Dany's hand in hers, Eerika pulled her sister along with her, but before they could even take three steps, Eerika was yanked harshly to the side by Viserys.

Viserys's eyebrows were pulled down; his eyes wide open with a glare full of outrage. His lips were tightly closed with the red margins of the lips becoming narrower, and his lips became thinner.

Overall, Eerika's twin looked pissed.

"What do you mean that _you_ are marrying the Khal?" He shouted at her, gaining the attention of everyone around them.

"Exactly that," Eerika shouted back, desperately trying to get her wrist out of her brother's tight grasp. There would surely be a bruise forming there soon after he would release her.

Just like Daenerys's face a few minutes ago, Viserys turned red, his eyes blazing. "And why wasn't I informed of this supposed change?" His eyes cut to Illyrio.

"I told him not to yell you!" Eerika would not let Viserys take his anger out on the Magister. "He was only listening to my wish, so don't blame him."

"I am your king!" Viserys shouted, absolutely enraged now. Spit came from his mouth. "I command our people, not you sister. How dare you keep something like this from me! Did you want me to make a fool of myself?"

Finally yanking her wrist free, Eerika's own eyes were blazing with anger. "You _are_ making a fool of yourself, Viserys, look around you! And you best remember that as of now no crown sits atop your head and you do not sit on the Iron Throne. The king is Robert Baratheon, and until he dies he is king."

"That throne is my birthright!"

"If it were truly your birthright then you would be in King's Landing right now, ruling over the Westeros. But you're not, you're here, and you will be respectful because the Khal didn't have to agree to any of this. A king is only as strong as the men he surrounds himself with, brother. Remember that."

Feeling Dany pull on her hand, Eerika turned her back on her brother, not wanting to fight with anymore. She followed behind Illyrio as he led the two sisters towards the Khal. Eerika took a deep breath, calming herself down. She would not let anyone – especially her brother – ruin today for her.

As Eerika situated herself on the rock next to the Khal, she missed the tiny smirk on his face.

 **-Page Break-**

Women with veils of crimson and yellow and orange danced to drums at wedding feast, and warriors would take them freely before the watching khalasar. The women did not mind the very public display at all as the men would mount them like horses, in fact, it appeared that women were getting more pleasure out the crude act then the man, for some women would roll over on their backs once the man would be finish with them and holler something with a winded, husky voice.

Eerika, like her siblings, was greatly surprised by the Dothraki…revealing customs. She had never seen women so freely bask their selves to men unless that man was a Lord or a king. It intrigued Eerika nonetheless. The Magister had told her that the Dothraki were not ashamed of sex or publicly fucking each other, but it was still a shocking cultural difference.

Women openly walked around with their breasts out, not caring that men leered at them like they were a piece of meat. The women would look at the men the same exact way.

"I admire them," Eerika whispered into Dany's ear, who was sitting the closest to her. "Especially the women look at how they just enjoy themselves. Not a care in a world if they're indecent."

Where the siblings came from the only women who openly enjoyed sex were whores, and if you were a whore then you would be one for the rest of your life. In their society whores were looked down upon because they had no code of honor, they had no morals. They were loose girls who would never take a husband and would only birth bastards. The Dothraki on the other hand embraced sex greatly, show casing for all to see. The women had no shame and no one was calling them sluts.

"You admire these dirty whores?"

Well, one person was calling them names.

Despite her brother's rude words, which she ignored, Eerika nodded her head. "They embrace sex; they treat it as it should be treated – like it should be opened in society. Why hide it? We all know how babies are made, so why act like it's something to hide?"

"Because it was sacred act that should be commenced behind closed doors, not performed like it's a free show, which, might I add, isn't all that good," Viserys said, his voice still held a hint of anger when he was talking to Eerika.

He wouldn't even look at her, as if though denying her his attention would sadden her.

It was quite the opposite, really.

A priest from Pentos interrupted Eerika before she could say something back to her brother. The priest laid a small chest of gold out before the Khal's and Khaleesi's feet, bowing his head in respect. The Khal leaned forward to inspect the gold before he quickly looked away. Anything valuable of money or that could be considered money was not interesting to the Dothraki.

It was only then did Eerika realize that a line had formed.

Another man stepped forward carrying an opened box. He set it down and pulled out a long snake, much to Eerika's disgust. She gasped in shock, looking at the man like he was crazy for holding the animal. She didn't even bother to spare a glance at her twin, knowing he had a smirk on her face.

Not many thing scared Eerika, but snakes just happened to get under her skin. When they were four, their father had pit of venomous snakes in the courtyard that he would throw his enemies into. Viserys had dared Eerika to look over the edge, and Eerika, who never backed away from a challenged, did so. She was quite proud with herself for being able to look over edge when she felt a hand push her into the pit. Luckily, there was a net covering the snakes at the times, but Eerika had been eerie of snakes ever since that day.

Looking over at her soon to be husband, Eerika saw that he was staring at the snakes too, and then he would glance at her. They didn't need a translator for the Khal to understand Eerika's reaction. He waved his hand at one of his bloodriders to take a box of snakes away.

He didn't like the way Eerika appeared to be weary of them. Like she expected them to lunge from the box and bite her.

Off to the side, Eerika could hear her brother and Illyrio talking. She tried to focus on their conversation to take her mind off the snakes; however, a greater distraction appeared as two Dothraki men began to fit over a female.

Eerika noticed the small smirk on the Khal's face, as if he knew what was coming next.

The Khal drank his mildly alcoholic beverage derived from fermented mare's milk as the two men threw each other around and dodged each attack of the other's arakh. A female and a pot of food got knocked down in the process, but the people were far into watching the fight to even care.

The Khal muttered something that Eerika could not understand, but she didn't take her eyes off the fight. It had been seventeen years since she saw an actual fight, and a good one at that. She use to watch the knights train with each as a young child, always memorized by the clashing of the swords and the way their bodies would move.

Finally, one man cut the other's stomach deeply for his blood and guts went flying everywhere. The man who was victorious cut off the other's braid and held it up, shouting at before the Khal and Khaleesi and threw it their way.

Two women threw their selves at the winner, and everyone cheered and clapped. Eerika clapped as well, actually wanting to see another fight. She had never seen men fight that way before. She was so use to knights and their honor code, and their particular way of fighting that the Dothraki way appeared to be a revelation for her.

She could see why people called them savages.

Daenerys and Viserys were put off with the sudden fight, however. Viserys looked as if though the Dothraki were ants beneath his boots and Dany looked a little ill, but she held herself together and kept her mouth closed.

The Khal still had a look of satisfaction on his face when he greeted the next man to stand before them. The man bowed and said something back in Dothraki, surprising Eerika.

The man bowed his head at Eerika and handed her, her gift. "A small gift for the new Khaleesi," he explained. "Songs and histories from the Seven Kingdoms."

Eerika took the gift excitingly. She had always been an avid reader.

"Thank you, Ser," she said with a gracious smile. "Are you from my county?"

"Ser Jorah Mormont of Baer Island," he said, introducing himself. "I served your father for many years. Gods be good, I always hope to serve the rightful king." He glanced over at Viserys, offering his service to her twin with no hesitation.

When Ser Jorah stepped down, Illyrio waved two men forward who were caring a chest.

It was placed directly at Eerika's feet and opened, revealing three dragon eggs.

"Dragon's eggs, Eerika," Illyrio said to her as she slowly picked one up, touching it as if though it were breakable. "From the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai. The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful."

Eerika marveled at the sight of the egg in her hand, feeling the hard scales that were turned to stone send a sort of coldness through her fingers.

She didn't even take her eyes off of the egg as she thanked the Magister.

Daenerys and Viserys looked at the eggs with wonder and envy, even the Khal looked at the eggs with wonder, though he hid it well. Daenerys and Viserys, too, had never seen dragon eggs before. They didn't even know that some still existed. They believed that everything of the dragons – besides the Targaryen bloodline – had been destroyed.

It was a comforting thought knowing that it wasn't true.

Eerika was still inspecting the egg when the Khal stood.

He looked down at her and once she put the egg back, he began to make his way through the crowd. Eerika followed behind, going slow. It wasn't hard to spot the Khal through the crowd of people for his height helped her with that.

As she followed the Khal, Eerika could feel the burning of the Dothraki eyes, and she could feel their breaths down her neck. The crowd was slowly closing in with every step she took, but she still held her head high.

She was a Targaryen, one of the last of her bloodline.

Like her siblings, she was a survivor.

It would take a lot more than a crowd of judgmental stares to scare her.

Standing before her was a pure white horse, the color of her hair. Its main, however, was silver. The Khal held the reins, offering them over to her. Eerika took the reins from the Khal, letting her fingers softly graze his.

She petted the bit of the hors softly, not wanting to startle it.

"She's beautiful," Eerika said the Khal, knowing that he couldn't understand her. She hoped he knew she was appreciative of the gift by the look in her eyes, and by the way he was staring at her, he knew she liked the horse.

She turned around and looked at her new translator. "Ser Jorah, I don't know how to say thank you in Dothraki."

"There is no word for thank you in Dothraki," Ser Jorah said.

Eerika was surprised by that, Illyrio never mentioned anything like that.

She wondered how they showed their appreciation then.

Suddenly, a large shadow engulfed her, blocking her from the sun. The Khal took a few steps forward as Eerika moved backwards. He stopped suddenly and picked Eerika up by her hips, placing her on the horse. It was as if she weighted nothing to him, and she was sure that compared to Dothraki women, who had a robust build, she was nothing more than a feather.

Eerika jumped slightly when she felt a hand grip her thigh, almost tightly. She looked down and saw that it was Viserys, although she didn't expect anyone else.

"Make him happy," He whispered to her, still not looking at her.

Fed up with her brother's behavior towards her, Eerika jerked her thigh away from Viserys's tight grip. "Can't you mind your own business?"

Viserys scoffed and shook his head. Eerika's business was his business. "Just do as I say."

Eerika suppressed a heavy sigh and smiled at Daenerys, who waved at her sister with teary eyes. It was going to be hard to leave Dany behind one day and she felt the same way about Viserys, even if he got on her nerves at times. Her siblings were all she had left and the only life she knew.

She never dreamed of the day where she would have to leave them behind.

With one final look, Eerika narrowed her eyes at her twin. "Take care of her, Viserys, I mean it."

Eerika didn't even wait for Viserys's response.

The Khal took off, heading in the direction of the east, with Eerika closely behind him.

 **-Page Break-**

It was dawn now.

Eerika stood on top of the edge of the cliff, the ocean water stretched as far as she could see to the horizon. It changed colors with the light and the colors of the sky, from green to blue to gray. At twilight, she couldn't tell the ocean from the sky. Ripples and waves continuously flowed towards her; eventually breaking into foam, that crept up the side of the cliff, trying reach her before it slid back. The ocean made a sound like water surging and retreating. Seagulls circled and cried in the sky. There was a smell of saltwater in the air, a scent like no other.

Eerika actually felt peaceful, something didn't expect to feel at all.

She had worries and no serious thoughts about the future at the time. She simply lived in the very moment that she was breathing in. She had no immediate impulse to indulge in anything; she just wanted to feel the ocean breeze blow against her skin like she would do during the months of fall. She didn't concern herself with she thought others were or would say about her, because as of now nothing and no one else mattered expect for the man she would soon give her mind, body, and soul to.

It felt so good.

Her eyes were closed as the breeze filled her nose with the smell of saltwater and she felt tiny droplets of the ocean hit her skin. She gasped when she felt a hard chest bump into her back, her eyes immediately opening.

Whether or not the Khal felt her jump he didn't show it. His arms came around to her front, pulling at the strings of her black dress. She lifted her hands to help him, doubting that he had to do that with Dothraki females, but he pushed her hand out of the way.

"No."

Eerika's eyes widened with absolute surprise.

She craned her neck to look back at him as much as he would allow. "You speak Common Tongue?"

"No," the Khal said again in his deep, gruff voice.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Is 'no' the only word you know?"

The Khal pulled the last string and let the front of her dress fall. "No."

Eerika took one of the Khal's hands and placed it underneath her breast, encouraging him to touch her. She ever so gently caressed his hand, and tilted her head to look up at him.

"Yes," she whispered.

When the Khal cupped her breast and gave it a hard squeeze, Eerika let her eyes close, hissing out "Yes."

The Khal made quick work with his other hand as he continued to grope Eerika with the other. He quickly pulled down the remaining part of her dress that covered her legs and lifted her out of it. He undid his pants, kicking out of them like he couldn't get them off faster.

Eerika gasped when she felt his long, hard cock press against her ass.

"Yes," the Khal said as he thrust against her, his hands still squeezing her breasts.

Eerika felt herself growing wet quickly. Never before had a man been able to turn Eerika on by just touching her breasts. They normally would have to plant sloppy kissed along her neck and play with her clit before she even felt wet. But with the Khal, however, he knew exactly what he was doing. He was rough with the movement of his hips and with grabbing her breasts. He was taking what he wanted, not slowing for a second.

And she loved it.

" _She yeri knees, ajjin,"_ The Khal demanded.

Eerika didn't know what he said, but she soon got what he said when his knees pressed against hers, forcing her to kneel. Once she was on her knees, the Khal snuck one hand into her hair and pulled her head back against his shoulders. The Khal roughly brought his lips down on hers in a dominating kiss. Eerika arched her back, pressing her breasts closer into his hand and desperately tried to deepen the kiss. She eagerly licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he granted quickly.

As Eerika was distracted by the forceful kiss, she moaned like a wanton whore who had no shame when she felt the Khal cup her sex. He ran his tongue lightly over her lips, setting shivers to rack through her body. With her neck exposed to him, the Khal tore his lips away from hers and ran his tongue over her neck, leaving a trail of saliva where he licked. The Khal removed his hand from her sex and smirked when she moaned at the loss. He sucked her nectar from his finger and looked deeply in her eyes.

Not being able to handle the contact that she lost, Eerika grinded her ass against the Khal, moaning when his cocked slipped between her legs and rubbed against her heat. She continued to grind her wetness on his prominent erection when one of his callous hands wrapped itself around her neck, pulling her harder against him.

It caused Eerika's breath to hitch.

"Khal," she moaned as he began to rock his hips against her again, making it easier for him to brush against her sensitive clit.

The Khal kissed up her neck and to her ear. He licked the shell of it and softly kissed the lobe before he bit it. He noticed how Eerika shuddered with a great force of pleasure when he did that and felt her sex grow even more increasingly hot and wet, if that was even possible. He stored away that piece of information for later.

"Drogo," he whispered against her ear, chuckling when she shuddered again.

Understanding what he wanted, Eerika moaned his name, "Drogo."

He growled fiercely, liking the way his name sounded on her lips. His piercing gaze locked on her eyes and he crushed his lips possessively on hers again.

" _Yer tikh tat jin ma vo eshna mahrazh. Tat yer tiholat, Eerika?"_

Eerika just continued to wither against him, not knowing what he wanted.

She just knew that hearing him say her name was one of the sexiest things she ever heard

When he didn't get the answer he was looking for, he growled deep in his chest, squeezing her neck slightly. _"Tat yer tiholat?"_

His voice was so deep, his question sounded much like a command and the way his hand rested against her throat was possessive, and it sent shivers up her spine.

He was waiting for an answer, and Eerika thought of only one word you would continue to say throughout sex.

"Yes."

The Khal mashed his mouth against hers desperately. He released Eerika's hair and neck and brought his hands back to her breasts. Eerika crushed her lips to his, and followed them in a silent plea to continue when he pulled away. His eyes got incredibly dark as he stared at her pale, milky breast with soft pink dusted nipples.

" _Anni!"_ He growled and lowered his mouth to her breast, circling his tongue around one of her nipples.

Eerika lost herself in the feeling of his body pressed against hers, and the wonderful feeling of his cock against her pussy and his mouth on her breast. She was panting when his rough sucking turned into harsh nips, making Eerika scream in ecstasy at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

Eerika wrapped one hand against his arms that were now securely holding her against him, and the other tangled itself in his dark hair, pulling on it and bringing him closer to her. The Khal moaned against her breast as she pulled on his hair, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He detached his mouth from her nipple before her ran his tongue over the small bites he left on her, a proud smirk on his lips.

And as if they could read each other's mind, the foreplay suddenly wasn't enough to please them anymore. Eerika leaned forward on her hands as the Khal ran his hand down her spine, lightly slapping her ass and letting his other hand find her clit.

"Mmm, Drogo," Eerika moaned.

" _Yer hash so diwe ha anna. Anha tikh lick yer ath kijinosi morning."_ His voice was husky.

The Khal positioned himself at her entrance and slowly inserted the head of his cock before he paused. _"Me tikh disse hurt ha tonight. After, yer tikh feel disse pleasure."_ He slammed his hips into hers, quickly breaking her maidenhead.

Eerika cried out because of the immense pain, but at the same time she also embraced it.

The Khal was mumbling to himself, Eerika was too far gone in her rapture to even hear him, although she couldn't understand him anyway. The Khal moaned as her tight heat wrapped itself around him. He almost pulled all the way out before he slammed back in again, making Eerika cry out in pleasure and pain.

"Don't stop, don't stop! Drogo, please don't stop," she begged him as he pounded into her furiously. Her walls began to quiver.

" _Laqikh ha anna, anna Khaleesi."_ Drogo's hands encased her hips, easily controlling her movement. The tip of his cock struck a spot in Eerika that had her seeing stars.

The Khal encouraged her screams as he slammed into her so hard that he was able to shove his whole cock inside of her. Eerika was left winded by that action and her upper arm strength gave out, forcing her to support her upper half with her elbows.

The Khal's strong grip on her hips would leave bruises in the morning, surely.

Eerika didn't care though.

"Harder! Faster!" Eerika commanded as he pounded with an impossible force and pace. It was maddening.

The Khal's thrust became uneven, striking that spot within Eerika again and again, reducing her to a moaning, quivering mess of pleasure. The Khal brought his hand down and pinched her clit.

" _Cum ha anna, Eerika. Cum ei over anna cock."_ He ordered.

Even with the language barrier between them, Eerika knew immediately what he wanted.

His command was all it took. Eerika felt herself clench around him and she exploded. Eerika shrieked in pleasure, feeling her body slowly come down from such a major high that had her seeing stars. She could feel the Khal cum inside her at the same time.

" _Fuck, yer feel so davra!"_ The Khal growled through his orgasm.

When Eerika finally came down from her never ending high, she felt her body start to collapse. She would have hit the ground if it wasn't for the Khal's arms supporting her. He quickly rolled them over so she could lie on his chest and catch her breath.

Eerika was still withering in pleasure as the Khal brought a fur blanket to cover them. He rasped something in a sleepy voice before he trapped her to his chest with his arms, not that she minded. Eerika kissed his chest softly before she allowed her eyes to close.

Maybe, just maybe, she could finally be happy.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _"She yeri knees, ajjin"_ \- On you knees, now.

 _"Yer tikh tat jin ma vo eshna mahrazh. Tat yer tiholat, Eerika?"_ \- You will not do this with no other man. Do you understand, Eerika?

 _"Tat yer tiholat?"_ \- Do you understand?

 _"Anni!"_ \- Mine!

 _"Yer hash so diwe ha anna. Anha tikh lick yer ath kijinosi morning."_ \- You are so wet for me. I will lick you dry in the morning.

 _"Me tikh disse hurt ha tonight. After, yer tikh feel disse pleasure."_ \- It will only hurt for tonight. After, you will only feel pleasure.

 _"Laqikh ha anna, anna Khaleesi."_ \- Cry for me, my Khaleesi.

 _"Cum ha anna, Eerika. Cum ei over anna cock."_ \- Cum for me, Eerika. Cum all over my cock.

 _"Fuck, yer feel so davra!"_ \- Fuck, you feel so good!

* * *

 **Is anyone else hot, or is it just me?**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!**

 **Also, did anyone like the sex scene? I think I did an OK job writing it, I had to keep changing things to get it to my liking, but I'm still kind of not sure about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update over the weekend, although I planned to.**

 **Life, at this point, has become hectic. So, sadly, my frequent updates aren't going to be as frequent. My grandmother supposedly has a kidney stone, but when she went to the hospital yesterday to have her operation done the doctor said that the stone didn't show up on her X-Ray. So I will be spending a lot of time with her since she is still pain and can't walk well. There's also things going on within my mediate family and it's taking it's toll on me pretty heavily, and the pressure of my senior of high school and college isn't helping at all.**

 **With that being said, I'm not pleased with this chapter at all. I just didn't want to leave you guys waiting.**

 **I have a job interview tomorrow, so please wish me luck and keep your fingers crossed. I really want/need this job.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 **Treasure12345: I understand what you mean with Dany's character development. I still think that they missed major points with her development because out of no where she just grew a back bone.**

 **Dark Alana: Lol, yeah, she's very lucky.**

 **machala (anonymous): Thank you so much!**

 **Arianna Le Fay: Thank you so much, love! And I'm glad that you like my version of Drogo because I've always pictured him being a beast during sex. He just looks like the type ;)**

 **Guest (anonymous): Thank you!**

 **fairydaisy777: Thank you, love!**

 **CLTex: Thank you!**

 **baronnis: Glad I didn't disappoint.**

 **Boredumisacrime: I hope you enjoy where I take my story.**

 **cherryred (anonymous): I hope the next two sex scenes make you blush.**

 **LoveTheBadGuys77: Thank you!**

 **HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

 **Guest (anonymous): Omfg, that meant a lot to me. Thank you so much.**

 **CatzSpaceShips: Who needs holy water when you have Khal Drogo? Lol, thank you so much for your review, they always brighten my day.**

 **Guest (anonymous): Thank you!**

 **snapsnap24131: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Angel - sama (anonymous): Thank you!**

 **Omega-Maharan: I'll try to keep updating as much as possible.**

 **meangirl8: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest (anonymous): Thank you!**

 **Guest (anonymous): Thanks, darling!**

 **JonKnowsNothing (anonymous): Thank you so much, omfg, seriously! I do like your idea for the dragons' names because I was thinking about naming them something different, but relevant to GoT. And I hope the upcoming sex scenes are also to your liking.**

 **~I own nothing and no one except for Eerika.**

 **~I apologize for my grammar mistakes.**

 **~Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Warning: Mature content ahead.**

 **Ya'll know the drill - don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A New Life**

Eerika groaned as she woke up slowly. It was early in the morning, probably sunrise. Eerika was about shift over in the fur blankets when she felt something in between her legs. She tried to shift away, but large hands that were holding her hips trapped her in place.

Her eyes opened.

She gasped at what she saw.

The Khal met her eyes from between her legs, slowly lowering his head to her cunt. Eerika felt herself grow wet at the sight.

"Oh," Eerika gasped. She felt his tongue press between her swollen lips. Her back arched, but Drogo's hard grasp denied her from doing so. Eerika's thighs clenched around his head, and she tangled one of her hands in his hair that had fell out of the bands that held it together throughout the night.

"Drogo…please," She whimpered breathlessly.

As he ran his tongue up and down her slit, Eerika felt her nipples harden.

Drogo swore he was drinking the sweetest nectar given to him by his god. He couldn't help himself when he woke up. His Khaleesi was still asleep on his chest; their drastic difference in their skin coloring was what he noticed first. Pale, milky, smooth skin clashed again copper, rough, scared skin. She looked like a moon goddess and he a sun god.

His Khaleesi had moved in her sleep that caused the fur covering to drop and expose her chest. Eerika wasn't as robust as a Dothraki would be, but he could still grab her breast, something Drogo loved to do. It was in that moment when he remembered what he promised her last night during their fucking.

" _I will lick you dry in the morning."_

And so he decided to make good with his promise.

Eerika moaned his name again and he felt his cock harden even more. He didn't care if he couldn't understand anything she said. As long as kept saying his name like that then he will live to be a very happy man.

Eerika's hand moved to cup her breasts, but the Khal's hands shot up, reaching them before she could. He smacked the side of her right breast and pulled back to fully watch himself play with her breasts. Fuck, he loved her breasts. They weren't too big and they weren't too small. They fit perfectly in his hands.

He twisted her nipples, testing to see how much pain she could take before she would try to move his hands away. He got so caught up in playing with her breasts that he had forgotten about what he was doing just a second ago.

Then she moaned his name again. "Drogo…" The desperation in her eyes surprised him; he had never seen a woman so eager for his touch.

Drogo mused over how soft her skin felt as he kissed down her stomach, feeling the ripples of her skin whenever he would ghost his lips over a sensitive spot. His eyes snapped back up to Eerika's when he was between her legs again. He caught the sexy, little smirk on her face before he looked back down at her pussy. He ran his thumb over her soaking lips, and parted them slightly so he could get a better look at her clit.

He mumbled something in Dothraki again; Eerika assumed he was most likely talking to himself since he spoke so low. He inhaled her scent before he ran his tongue up her slit, feeling her little bundle of nerves jump when he came in contact with it. He pulled at it with his teeth, sliding two fingers inside her, curling and twisting them as Drogo worked relentlessly on her clit.

Eerika's hands shot down into his hair, holding him there. "Drogo," she panted, her pale chest soon becoming a light shade of pink. "Yes, yes, yes…" she chanted, not knowing what else to say.

The Khal had loosened his grip on her hips, allowing them to grind against his face. He felt her legs, which were thrown over his shoulder, shake as she began to climb up to her high once more. Her back arched, a deep, sexy moan escaped her lips. Drogo curled his fingers and was in search for that spot that would make her see stars again. Once he found that spongy area, he rubbed his fingers against it with a little more pressure and intensified his biting and sucking on her clit.

With one final thrust of his fingers, Eerika came hard, cursing as she did.

Drogo slowed down, letting her catch her breath as he licked up her juices. Once she had stopped thrashing, Drogo crawled up her body, plundering his tongue into her mouth, only to surprise him when she sucked on tongue and licked his lips, tasting herself.

"I can taste myself on your lips," Eerika moaned, still in awe at her early morning wake up.

Without warning, Drogo flipped her over on her stomach, wasting no time to grind his erection into her ass to have Eerika moan his name. The friction was bittersweet, they both needed more than simple grinding. Drogo's nose flared when a scent he never smelt before reached him. The smell of her arousal started to strongly cover come all of his senses. She just smelt too good.

Drogo positioned himself at her entrance and entered hard and quick.

Eerika's fingers were digging into the fur blanket that had bunched up behind her.

Not missing a beat, Drogo moved his hips against her, his forceful nature helped emanate the sound of their skin slapping together, making her ass a bright red. When he picked up speed, Eerika moaned and muttered curses under her breath in pants that were incoherent. He roughly situated her hips so her ass was in the air and her chest was pressed against the furs. This angle brought him in deeper and he was able to pick up his speed.

"Harder," Eerika panted into the furs, knowing that they muffled her voice, but did little to help stop her cries of pleasure.

As if he was able to hear her and understand her, the Khal complied willing and picked up the pace. He could feel her walls fluttering around him again, telling him she was just as close as he was. She was making the most delicious sounds as she neared her release.

The Khal growled and reached around to pinch her clit. Eerika clenched around his cock with an ear piercing scream, and the Khal soon followed with his own roar.

" _Anni!"_ The Khal growled again.

Through her waves of pleasure, Eerika stored away a thought to ask Ser Jorah what that meant.

Drogo bit into the left side of her neck, marking her as his which brought Eerika over the edge again. He pulled his teeth out of her neck and traced the mark with his tongue as his Khaleesi shivered.

After they had caught their breaths, they cleaned themselves up and got dressed; getting ready for the long journey ahead of them.

 **-Page Break-**

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

Viserys rolled his eyes at his sister's antics. "The sex, Eeri, how was the sex?"

Eerika was no prude, not by any means, and last night surely proved that, too, but she couldn't help the blush that made its way into her cheeks. She thanked the Gods that no one around them spoke Common Tongue, or she would have been mortified.

"Why are you interested in my sex life all of the sudden, brother? Is yours lacking?"

"As if I would touch one of these beastly savages," Viserys said with such disgust. He shuddered at the mere thought of it.

Eerika laughed, although it lacked humor. "Careful, brother, these are my people now."

"I don't give a damn who they belong to. As long as Khal Drogo keeps up his end of the deal I simply don't care." And there was the Viserys she knew; only looking out and thinking about himself and no one else. "So did you make him happy last night?"

Eerika would never get last night out of her head. Not with her brother's constant questions, the look some of the khalasars were giving her, and the all knowing smirk set on her horserider Aggo's face and the same smirk on her bloodrider's/protector's face, Rakharo. She had yet to see the Khal's face, for she lost him within the crowd of the people when she was looking for her brother. But knowing her husband, Eerika already knew that his face, just like his eyes, would show no emotion. Eerika quickly came to terms with that the Khal still was not ready to show affection to her in front of the khalasar, not that she blamed him. She, too, had no clue as to what the Khal would deem appropriate when they were in the public eye.

She couldn't help but wonder if last night was replaying on the Khal's mind as well, or if he had quickly gotten over it. She wondered if she truly pleased him last night.

Eerika remembered the time when she was five, months before the rebellion happened, and one of Rhaegar's favorite whores sat and talked with her as the whore waited for Rhaegar to finish fucking his wife. Even though the woman was a whore, her words had a propounding impact on Eerika. The whore had told the young princess that beauty was the key into getting men to follow you around like lost puppies, but one day her beauty would age and would be no more. Sex, the whore had said, was the key into getting men to do anything you wanted. It would matter not if you were ugly or not, if you were good at sex then men would do anything to have you.

At the time Eerika forgot all about the whore's words, for what did the prince's favorite whore know? She was just getting paid to fuck Rhaegar, not to be Eerika's governess. But as she grew older, Eerika realized that the whore was right. In fact, Eerika could recall plenty of times when her father would bring a whore from the brothel back to the palace and a pig could out shine the whore with its beauty.

It was crucial that you played the right cards, especially during the game of thrones, and sex so happened to just one of those many cards.

"Can't we talk about something other than my sex life?" Eerika asked, wincing when her horse jostled her slightly.

"I see that you're in pain," Viserys pointed out, a look of genuine concern on his face. "He wasn't too rough with you, was he?"

Eerika threw her head back and groaned, "Viserys!"

"What? I was simply asking as a cornered brother. We look out for each other, remember, twin?"

Neither of the twins had uttered those words in so long. They swore to each other as children that they would always have the other's back, but Eerika doubted Viserys's hold on that promise.

"Instead of riding with my husband I decided to ride with you," Eerika said. She thought it would do them both good if they apologized to each other and move forward. Although, the twins knew that the other didn't mean their apology. "Don't make me regret it."

Although she already was.

"Alright, alright," Viserys said, holding one hand up in surrender. Something caught the corner of his eye and he looked off to the side to see Dany, who had stopped her horse, talking to Ser Jorah.

Viserys tapped Eerika's upper thigh, gaining her attention. "Do you see the way he looks at her?"

Eerika followed her brother's gaze and narrowed her eyes. She knew exactly what Viserys meant, she had noticed how Jorah's eyes would wonder off to look at Dany yesterday during the wedding celebration. She didn't like the way he was so close to her little sister, he always seemed to find her within the crowd. He watched Dany like a hawk, and that did not settle well with Eerika.

"The Magister told me that he was exiled," Viserys said, watching the exiled knight and his little sister talk.

"Did he say what for?" Eerika asked, not taking her eyes off the two either.

"He was selling poachers into slavery," Viserys chuckled. "How tabooish could he be?"

Selling people had been illegal in the Seven Kingdoms for millennia, and, like Viserys said, it was a great taboo throughout Westeros.

"I wonder why he chose to stay among the Dothraki and not go to the Free Cities," Eerika mused. Many exiled people went to the Free Cities, seeing as it was the only safe place.

Viserys shrugged. "Illyrio said that he wanted to come along and be our translator."

Eerika snorted and rolled her eyes.

Viserys looked amused by his twin. "What? You don't believe him?"

"Why should I? Once a trader, always a trader. He will never sell slaves again, however, he learned from that. I'm curious as to what he'll try to sell next."

Viserys knew his sister was right. Ser Jorah had come out of the blue, presenting himself as Eerika's translator and offered his service to Viserys without a second of hesitation. It was obvious that Jorah had won Dany over with his friendship, but the twins could see that Jorah wanted more than friendship with their little sister. The twins just hoped that Jorah knew it would take a lot more than words to prove to them that they could actually trust him. Not only had they grew up hearing pretty little lies, but they were also the masters at sprouting lies.

If it was one good thing that twins possessed was that they could spot a liar from a mile away.

One could not bullshit a bullshitter.

The twins looked back the two people once more only to watch as Dany began to walk her horse again, leaving Ser Jorah to watch her walk away with longing. As if sensed the glares, Jorah looked over and saw the twins staring at him, a menacing look upon Eerika's face and curious one on Viserys's.

Ser Jorah bowed his head at them, quickly moving out of their uncomfortable gaze.

Eerika glared daggers into the exiled knight's back as he rode to catch up with Dany.

"If he touches her he dies."

 **-Page Break-**

"Ah!" Eerika cried softly, clutching Aggo's shoulders tightly. In the mist of her pain she felt bad for him because she could feel her sharp nails dig into his skin, but the pain in her lowers regions soon fogged up her sympathy.

Not only were her thighs and hips hurting, but so were her hands. Never in her life had she ever rode so far. Between the sun that was beating down on them when they were riding and the constant throbbing between her legs and in her hands, Eerika thought she wasn't going to make it to where ever they were heading. She knew Dany and Viserys felt a slight sting of pain as well, but Eerika dared for one of them to complain about their pain to her. Neither of them had a clue as to what it felt like to ride a horse for such long hours when you were already sore in your lower regions.

She heard three different female voices shout "Khaleesi!" before she collapsed against Aggo, her legs giving out on her. Two people came over to take her from Aggo, as they threw her arms over their shoulders, helping her into the tent. She watched as one of the females ran into the tent, preparing to tend to the Khaleesi.

As the other two females brought her inside the tent, she saw that it was lit up with candles, giving off an air of serenity. Eerika could have kissed the female was who drawing a hot bath to soak her body into. With the help of the servants, Eerika was stripped and lowered into the tub of hot water, moaning as the heat quickly helped dissolve some of her pain. She slid down until her shoulders were underneath the water, too, not caring if she got her hair wet.

After a couple of minutes, Eerika stood up from the bath, her joints no longer as sore as they once were. The handmaidens dressed her and wrapped her hands up to help soothe the stinging sensation in her hands.

Later on, Eerika collapsed onto the fur bed, curling into herself. Her body was just exhausted after the past two days. She couldn't image that the khalasar did this all their lives, never truly settling in one place. It was maddening to Eerika; she didn't know how she was going to stand moving practically every day. She wasn't sure if her body could handle that.

Even though Eerika's body was exhausted, her mind, however, wasn't. She had always had an active mind and it made it difficult for her to sleep at times. It didn't matter if she found herself thinking about past or future events, or something trivial like what she was going to wear, her persistent thoughts were enough to keep her from feeling sleepy. Then there was also the fact that her arousal was heightened. After an extremely long day, Erika's body was too wound up, and she knew that she would sleep right through dinner if she allowed herself to sleep.

Not only was she sleepy, she was hungry as well. Horse jerky and milk wasn't enough to keep her stomach at bay during the ride.

Eerika heard the flaps of the tent move as someone walked in. She didn't move from her spot, though. She was too comfortable.

"Eeri?"

Eerika still didn't move, knowing Dany would climb into bed with her anyways, and she was right. She felt Dany crawl next to her, lying down with her.

Opening one eye, Eerika smiled softly. "Hello."

Dany's smile was radiant like usual, but tired as well. "Hi. Were you sleeping?"

"No, I can't sleep."

Dany nodded her head. "Me either. We've never been this far away from Pentos before, and my body aches."

Eerika's hips pounded uncomfortably as a reminder of her soreness. "Tell me about it."

Dany laughed and bit her lip. "So…how was it?"

A small smirk formed on Eerika's lips. "How was what?"

Dany groaned and covered her face. "Eeri, don't make me say it!"

A chuckle almost escaped passed Eerika's lips. "I don't know what you're talking about, Daenerys. There are many things that went good and bad in the past two days. You're going to have to be a little more specific."

Dany's face turned two shades of pink within a second. "How was – how was the…sex?" She whispered, as if though it were a secret.

Eerika couldn't help but laugh at her little sister's innocence. "Awe, look at the little virgin blushing."

"Shut up!" Dany squeaked, still blushing. "Just tell me how it was."

With a sigh that was mixture of fatigue and happiness, Eerika said, "It was amazing. He didn't take me right away like I thought he would, he was playing with me to get me to the point where he wanted me. He was so dominant and strong and possessive. He took whatever he wanted, not that I was complaining. I never thought I could feel so good."

Dany bit her lip in anticipation. "Was he, you know, big?"

This time Eerika blushed.

Their first night together she couldn't see him since her back had been facing him the whole time, but this morning, when he got on his knees after he finished feasting upon her pussy, she saw exactly what he had put inside of her the night before. Eerika already assumed that Drogo wasn't going to be small given his large stature, but she was not prepared to see how incredibly long and thick he was. He husband was certainly a sight for sore eyes.

"I don't even know how he fit it all in me," Eerika mumbled, biting her lip to keep her laughter at bay.

Dany, on the other hand, laughed loudly, tears coming from her eyes. "Did anything else happen?"

"He licked me this morning and then took me again."

Dany looked confused. "He licked you?"

Oh, Dany's innocence…

"Yes, Daenerys," Eerika said, rolling her eyes. "He licked me – _down_ _there_."

Confusion quickly turned into disgust as Dany's nosed scrunched up and she made a gagging sound in the back of her throat. "Ew, does it even taste good?"

Eerika couldn't contain her laugher this time. She shrugged her shoulders. "You'll have to ask the Khal."

Dany made a face and hit her sister in the shoulder lightly. "No thank you. He still intimidates me."

Eerika thought Dany's fear of the Khal was ridiculous now. She was sure that Daenerys would have gotten over it since she wasn't the one who was married to him. Then again, Eerika didn't even know her husband at all except for the things people had said about him, and the language barrier certainly wasn't helping. But even from last night to now Eerika knew there was a side of her husband that no one knew about. She knew that there was a kind, caring man under that harden warrior persona.

And she was determined to see that side of him, no matter what. She didn't believe all he was good for was killing and fighting.

"Khaleesi," one of the handmaidens, who Eerika knew as Jhiqui, called out for her. "The Khal wishes to know if you join him tonight for feast."

Jhiqui was the same age as Dany, but looked so much older. She had skin the color of copper with black hair and almond shaped eyes. Jhiqui and the other handmaiden Irri were from a rival khalasar which was defeated by Drogo and they were enslaved. Jhiqui, like the two other females, were given to Eerika as a wedding gift to serve her. Jhiqui especially was given to Eerika to teach her Dothraki, even though she wasn't too fluent with Common Tongue.

Eerika tried to sit up, but a pain that shot right to her lower region forbidden her from doing so.

Dany saw her sister's pain and helped her sit up.

"Not tonight," Eerika said with a shake of her head. She pressed a hand against her pelvis. "Tell the Khal that I am too sore to move. Could you bring my sister and me a plate to eat, please?"

Jhiqui disappeared for a couple of second before she reappeared with two plates full of meat that neither sister asked what it was and jerky on the side. The sister ate together, making a game of tasting the different meats and seeing which they liked the best.

Soon, though, Dany left to go sleep in her own tent since Viserys refused to share one with her, and Eerika asked her to take Jhiqui with her, not liking Dany sleeping alone with no protection.

That left Eerika alone in the comforting silence of her tent, waiting for her husband to come take her once more.

 **-Page Break-**

" _Chiorikem."_

"Chio…rikem." Wife.

" _Valshek."_

"Valsh…ek." Northerner.

" _Shekhikh."_

"Sh…ek…h…ikh." Light.

" _Gaezo."_

"Gae…zo." Brother.

" _Hanna."_

"Ha…nna." Rose.

Jhiqui smiled at the Khaleesi with pride. "You doing good, Khaleesi."

Eerika smiled at Jhiqui's praise. Since early this morning as the handmaidens pampered her, she had been practicing Dothraki with the help of her handmaidens, but it was mostly Jhiqui. Although Eerika only new words at this point, she could roughly put the words together in a sentence if she tried. She knew to the Dothraki she sounded like Jhiqui when she spoke Common Tongue.

Eerika had woken up to an empty bed; the Khal's side long had been cold. When Irri came in the wake her she said that the men went hunting for breakfast early in the night, like they usually do and that they wouldn't be back until the sun was high in the sky. So here she sat, with Doreah checking her hands and rewrapping them, Irri doing her hair, and Jhiqui tending to her feet. Eerika couldn't help but feel awkward. She never received such treatment when she was living in Pentos.

Irri had informed Eerika that they would be staying on the land for one more night, and then they would be leaving in the morning. The thought of riding didn't stress her out like it did the very first night. Her body had soon stopped aching after Drogo had finished taking her over and over again. She wouldn't be surprised if she ended up pregnant soon, for her husband had an unsustainable sex drive.

The women sat in a comfortable silence as Jhiqui decided to give Eerika a break. Eerika's wondering eyes instantly fell on the dragon eggs, as if though they were calling out to her. She could remember countless times when her mother and eldest brother would tell her and Viserys tales about the dragons, especially the ones that their family used to gain control of the Seven Kingdoms.

"Have you ever seen a dragon?"

"Dragons gone, Khaleesi," Irri said.

"Everywhere?" Eerika asked with disbelief. "Even in the east?"

"No dragons," Irri said in a matter of fact tone. "Brave men kill them. It is known."

"It is known," Jhiqui agreed.

"A trader from Quarth told me that Dragons come from the moon," Doreah said, finally speaking up. She was the quiet one out of the handmaidens.

Eerika looked at the eggs and cocked an eyebrow. "The moon?" She had never heard that one before.

"He told me the moon was an egg, Khaleesi. That once there were two moons in the sky, but one wandered too close to the sun and it cracked from the heat. Out of it poured a thousand dragons and they drank the sun's fire."

Irri giggled at Doreah's story. "Moon is no egg. Moon is goddess. Wife of sun. It is known."

"It is known," Jhiqui agreed again.

A thought came to mind and Eerika looked at Irri and Jhiqui. "Leave us."

When the two had exited the tent, Eerika looked at Doreah. "Why did the trader from Quarth tell you these stories?"

"Men like to talk when they're happy," Doreah said as she continued to wrap Eerika's hand. "Before your brother brought me for you it was my job to make men happy."

So she was a pleasure-slave.

Eerika knew that Viserys had gotten Doreah for her, although she knew that her twin had chosen Doreah for another reason as well.

"And how old were you?" Eerika asked out of curiosity. Doreah couldn't have been no more than two suns older than Dany.

"I was nine when my mother sold me to the pleasure house."

"Nine?" Eerika breathed. What mother could sell their daughter who was that young to a pleasure house?

Hearing the assumptions in Eerika's tone, Doreah laughed. "I did not touch a man for three years, Khaleesi. First, you must learn."

An idea popped into Eerika's head. "Can you teach me the different ways to please the Khal?"

Doreah nodded her head. "Yes?"

"Will it take three years?" Eerika asked jokingly.

Doreah finished wrapping up Eerika's hand and smirked, "No."

 **-Page Break-**

Time.

At the moment time was the only damn thing that was making Eerika's heart beat faster and faster with each passing second. She hadn't joined the khalasar for dinner tonight because her stomach was in knots that were so bad that Eerika feared she would throw up if she ate anything. Her body was vibrating with anticipation; she could feel the spasms in her arms and legs.

She could still here the men outside laughing, clearly having a good time. There was one laugh in particular that Eerika could distinguish from the rest – the Khal's. It was just as deep as his voice, almost a gravely sound, but it brought a smile to Eerika's face. She loved to hear him laugh; it showed another part of him that everyone so rarely got to see.

As she waited for her husband to finish his meal, Eerika laid down on the furs, her eyes closed as she thought back to just a few hours.

 **(Flashback – a few hours ago)**

" _No, Khaleesi, you must look in his eyes always. Love comes in at the eyes."_

 _Eerika allowed Doreah to guide her face forwards to look up at the handmaiden who was sitting on her hips. It was such an awkward position; Eerika never had a girl on top of her before. She only had two men lie on top of her once as they had grinded their cocks against her core. They had never wanted to look into Eerika's eyes and she never wanted to look into theirs. Why would one want to look into another's eyes during the throws of sex? Eye contact just ruined everything in Eerika's opinion._

" _It is said that Irogenia of Lys could finish a man with noting but her eyes," Doreah said, telling the story she heard when she was a young girl._

 _Eerika had heard this story as well, but kept her mouth shut. Rhaegar always said he wanted to bed Irogenia._

" _Kings traveled across the world for a night with Irogenia." Doreah continued. "Magisters sold their palaces. Khals burned her enemies just to have her for a few hours. They say a thousand men proposed to her and she refused them all."_

 _Long before the rebellion, Eerika's mother had said that many king's and lord's had offered to have Eerika marry their sons, but her father refused them all. Although, it wasn't because she was a beauty baby and her father feared that men would break her heart, but because her father didn't want an outsider who wasn't of their blood to try to over throw him._

" _Well, she sounds like an interesting woman," Eerika said dryly. "I don't think Drogo will like me on top."_

 _She knew he wouldn't, and she was happy with pleasing her husband with the Dothraki traditional way of sex. She did, however, want to surprise him from time to time. That was the only reason she was asking Doreah to teach her._

 _Doreah rolled her hips in a circle, placing Eerika's hands on her hips so she could feel the movement of them. "You will make him like it, Khaleesi. Men want what they've never had. And the Dothraki take slaves like a hound takes a bitch. Are you a slave, Khaleesi? Eerika narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Then don't make love like a slave."_

 _Eerika felt anger flare through her veins._

 _She had never been a slave and she certainly wouldn't start to be one now. She didn't care if Drogo wanted her to act like a slave, she would never stoop so low, and she would never let a man make a slave out of her – Great Khal or not._

 _Eerika flipped them over so Doreah was on her back._

" _Very good, Khaleesi! Out there he is the mighty Khal, but in this tent, he belongs to you."_

 _Instead of Doreah's words encouraging Eerika, they filled her with second thoughts. Eerika pushed herself off of Doreah and looked down at the fur. "I don't think this is the Dothraki way."_

 _Doreah could see the dark clouds filling her Khaleesi's head with doubt. This actually surprised Doreah, though; her Khaleesi appeared to be so strong and independent, her head always held high as if though nothing could get to her._

 _The pleasure-slave never thought she would see her Khaleesi so insecure of herself._

 _Doreah forced Eerika to look at her. "If he wanted the Dothraki way, why did he marry you?"_

 _That was a good point._

 _Drogo was not only a powerful Khal, but he was also handsome. With his rugged features and large stature, many women would fall for him, and Eerika knew that had already happened, though; a lot of the females of the khalasar would glare at her when no one was looking. Eerika knew that she was a lucky girl to be married to Drogo, but she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't good enough for him._

" _He wasn't even supposed to marry me. He was supposed to marry my sister," Eerika mumbled, toying with her hands. A nasty habit had picked up as a child._

" _And he still chose you," Doreah said with such conviction in her voice. "Trust me, Khaleesi, the Khal wants you greatly."_

 **(Flashback ends)**

Maybe Doreah was right. Eerika could have been easily overacting. She couldn't help but feel insecure, though. Never had a man wanted her for her, they wanted to her because she was the princess of the Seven Kingdoms. Viserys was perfectly alright with women flocking to him, for he always had that one thing in mind. She knew her brother well enough to know that her twin would take a beautiful wife, have children with her, and fuck the whores when his wife would fall pregnant.

Her train of thought was broken when the curtains rustled.

Looking up from where she was laying at, Eerika watched as her husband emerged into their tent, naked as the day he was born. Taking the time to gaze at his body, Eerika soon realized that her husband would never be a sight she would tire of seeing. He truly looked like a sun kissed god, his muscles prominent and definite without ease. She couldn't deny that the V dip of his hips made her clench her thighs together, and as her eyes traveled further down, she couldn't help but feel the heat pulse between her legs as she stared at his thick, long, erected cock.

Drogo wasn't any better. He hadn't expected Eerika to be stark naked in their bed. He was hypnotized by the sight of her body; he had never taken the time to appreciate it before. She was so different from the Dothraki females in so many ways. Even after hours of riding in the sun, Eerika's skin was still milky pale and flawless. Her legs looked a mile long and her waist, like the rest of her, was pretty tiny, but she had definite curves in all the right places.

Eerika took a deep breath when Drogo positioned himself behind her. Now was the worse time to have second thoughts. She made up her mind, however, and turned around.

"No."

Drogo paused before he tried to push her down again, his face contorted with anger and a bit of confusion.

He tried to push Eerika back down again, but she fought back and pushed away from him slightly. "No," she said with more power in her voice.

Eerika could see the confusion on her husband's face and quickly tried to rectify the situation.

With great hesitancy, for she didn't know how Drogo would react, she placed her hand on his cheek softly only to have him flinch away and grip her wrist tightly. Eerika held back her sob of surprise and pain, the Khal was far stronger than Viserys.

" _Tonight I would look upon your face."_

Eerika held her breath as Drogo stopped fighting her, his grip on her wrist going slack. She knew that she missed a couple words and mispronounced some of them, but it was clear that Drogo understood her.

Never before had Eerika felt her heart beat so quickly. With the silence in the room, she was certain that Drogo could hear it, although he just continued to stare at her with uncertainty.

Once Drogo was on his back, Eerika straddled his waist the same way Doreah had done to her just a few hours ago. Tediously, Eerika lowered herself on to Drogo, feeling herself stretch in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Eerika bit her lip to silence her cries as Drogo stared her in the eyes, where she could see the clouds of lust slowly fill his eyes. Staring right back at him, Eerika lifted her hips up, taking his cock almost all the way out of her pussy. With no warning, Eerika rammed herself back down on him.

Being on top was a whole new world.

Eerika kept the motion of her hips up as she continued to move on top of Drogo. After a few more minutes, it must have became too much because Drogo's hands reached up to toy with them. With a growl, Drogo sat up with Eerika still in his lap and gave an experimental thrust up, watching the pleasure on his Khaleesi's face.

He grabbed her hips and repeated his action. He pounded into her harder, making Eerika's breast bounce with every thrust. The pleasure became too much for Eerika and she rested her forehead against Drogo's, mumbling things that she couldn't understand.

" _You must look in his eyes always."_

Eerika removed her hands from his shoulders and placed them on both sides of his face. Before her husband could protest or ask questions, Eerika pressed her lips against his in a searing kiss. As the kiss became deeper, so did their thrust. Eerika wrapped her legs around Drogo's hips, bringing them closer. She cried out as the head of his cock grazed that spot inside her that made her shake with nothing but pleasure.

Drogo's pelvic bone pushed against her clit every time he slammed into her. The action caused Eerika's eyes to fly open and break the kiss. Their foreheads were still resting against each others, and Eerika felt something flutter in the pit of her stomach as she stared deeply into her husband's eyes.

" _Love comes in at the eyes."_

Both their eyes were dark and lust filled. Drogo abruptly held her hips still as he gave a powerful thrust upwards, causing Eerika's eyes to roll to the back of her head as she screamed his name. She was sure the khalasar could hear her, but at this point she didn't care.

Drogo's thrusts were continuous as he pounded into her, stroking that spot with each thrust of his hips.

Eerika felt her wall clench down around him, milking him as she came undone.

Eerika could faintly hear herself scream and Drogo's growls. She was thrown into a world of nothing but ecstasy; she couldn't even remember her own name. She felt Drogo collapse next to her and pulled her onto his chest. Eerika was still convulsing from the aftershock of the most intense orgasm she ever had.

She didn't know how she would be able to ride tomorrow.

"Gods be good," she breathed. Her senses gradually came back to her. She felt Drogo stroke her hair, running his long fingers through it.

It didn't take long when Eerika felt her eyes start to droop.

"… _zhey jalan atthirari anni."_ Was the last thing Eerika heard come from a very familiar voice before sleep took over.

* * *

 **So, how was it?**

 **Let me know what you guys think and I'll try to update the next chapter ASAP.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it took me awhile to get this chapter to how I wanted to go, although I still don't like it. I've probably deleted what I written a thousand times and still didn't like it. I think this is the closest I'm going to get it to perfect, however, and I also didn't want to leave you guys hanging for so long.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 **Dark Alana: Lol, yes, Eerika is very lucky ;)**

 **Omega-Maharan: It definitely wasn't meant to be a turn on chapter, but I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Arianna Le Fay: Thank you so much, love! Your reviews are always helping me.**

 **busybeekisses19: Thank you!**

 **cherryred (anonymous): Thank you so much!**

 **Guest (anonymous): I love Drogo/OC, too. Sadly there's a shortage of them.**

 **HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

 **meangirl8: Thank you!**

 **Jackelyne1 (anonymous): Thank you so much, and you will know what Drogo said in this chapter.**

 **NicoleR85: Thank you!**

 **musicluver246: Thank you!**

 **Lala (anonymous): Lol, I'm sorry that I got you confused for a second! Other than that, thank you!**

 **Guest (anonymous): Thank you!**

 **Mia (anonymous): Thank you so much!**

 **SmillyReaper: Thank you!**

 **JonKnowsNothing (anonymous): XD your reviews always make me smile and laugh. Thank you so much :)**

 **Rayna17: Thank you so much, and I'm actually planning on posting another Drogo/OC story.**

 **Mina1999: Thank you!**

 **thatdinglydong: I always try to make my OCs strong because I like to think that I'm strong and fierce, lol (which I'm probably not). And I've always thought that Dany was too weak at times to be the Khaleesi.**

 **Guest (anonymous): Thank you!**

 **sousie: Thank you!**

 **ImmemorialMemory: Lol, yes, they're Eerika's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A White Carnation**

It was still a strange feeling even though it felt like her hundredth time.

When the horse took its first step, Eerika felt as if she and the horse were walking together. After guiding the horse through the trail for a few minutes, she started to feel even more in tuned, like she had complete control, but the horse could change that at any moment. It truly was a rare kind of feeling.

At a trot, at first Eerika felt as if she were completely out of control. Like she was bouncing around and the horse was going way too fast. The more nervous she got, the faster the horse went. It didn't slow down until Eerika sat back, calmed down, and took on the role of leadership again.

The canter felt like riding a rocking horse. The horse's front end went forward and then back up, like riding a wave. Eerika bounced up at the end, but it was actually much easier to ride then a trot.

The gallop was the same way, only faster. It was more like riding the wind than anything else. Eerika felt as if she was the fastest, most powerful thing on the planet and nothing could stop her.

Aggo, Eerika's horserider teacher, assured her that after a few times riding would become like breathing to her – natural and done without thought. Aggo was right in his promise, Eerika soon became a skilled horseback rider and she no longer felt pain after riding. Only, now she was just feeling sick whenever she rode.

Eerika wasn't sure when the feeling of nausea started exactly, but she knew something was seriously wrong with her after last night. The Targaryen siblings quickly grew accustomed to eating the dried horse meat of jerky and drinking the mild alcoholic beverage from fermented mare's milk. Everything was fine until Eerika felt the sensation of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She thought nothing of it and ignored the feeling, and continued to enjoy the meal with the khalasar. The feeling of seasickness (which she had experienced before) had hit her out of nowhere. Just to clam Drogo's, Dany's, and her handmaidens' worries, Eerika told them that it was stress.

Only now she wasn't so sure what it was that was making her feel this way.

But she knew it wasn't stress.

The only person who knew that something was seriously wrong with Eerika was Viserys. Whatever strange twin connection they shared had always allowed the other to know when something was amidst with their twin. In true Viserys fashion he had asked if she was alright, only to ensure that the promise between him and the Khal was still in effect. Eerika wouldn't deny that her twin's lack of concern hurt, but she would never dare admit it out loud. She had grown use to Viserys's cold demeanor throughout the years.

It was during the dead of night when the khalasar packed up everything and begun to move once again. Eerika knew that the Dothraki didn't stay in one place for too long, but it amazed her at how much the people moved on a daily basic.

Over forty thousand people rode and/or marched on towards Vaes Dothrak. Eerika assumed that the number of bloodriders outnumbered the slaves, but there were a good amount of slaves as well. Maybe there was close to an equal percentage on both parts. Eerika couldn't tell all that well.

"Do the Dothraki by their slaves?" Eerika asked Ser Jorah out of curiosity. Dany and Jhogo, one of the youngest of the kha, were in front of Eerika, and the two young people rode side by side, talking up a storm. Behind Eerika was Rakharo and Irri (who was walking), and the two were completely silent, although Eerika did catch the pair of them throwing each other a look from time to time. Viserys was lost somewhere in the crowd, probably annoying the poor people.

And since Drogo was at the very head of the herd that left Eerika alone with Ser Jorah, much to her displeasure.

"The Dothraki don't believe in money," Ser Jorah said. "Most of their slaves were given to them as gifts."

"From whom?"

"If you rule a city and you see the horde approaching, you have two choices: pay tribute or fight. An easy choice for most. Of course, sometimes it's not enough. Sometimes a Khal feels insulted by the number of slaves he's given. He might think the men too weak or the women too ugly. Sometimes a Khal decides his riders haven't had a good fight in months and need the practice."

For the first time in her life, Eerika felt pity for the slaves and the fallen tribes. It reminded Eerika of her own family, actually. Her father could have paid tribute, which would have been to hand Lyanna Stark over, but instead he decided to fight. And the fight wasn't even enough for him. In the end, Eerika's father wanted everyone who had turned against him to burn, and the result was her family dying. Eerika assumed that she and her siblings were the slaves at this point, although it was like they had also paid tribute as well since Viserys had Eerika married off.

Eerika watched one of the Dothraki men strike a slave for not moving fast enough.

She flinched when she heard the whip come in contact with the slave's back. Again she felt pity, which was unusual for her. Eerika knew the reason why the slaves were moving so slow was because of the sun beating down on them. Eerika herself was feeling the effects of the sun, which was another unusual thing for her; Targaryens usually were unaffected by any type of heat.

"Tell them to stop," Eerika said.

Jorah looked over at Eerika with surprise. "You want the entire horde to stop? For how long?"

"Until I command them otherwise," Eerika pressed.

"You're learning to talk like a Queen," Jorah said with pride.

Eerika shook her head. "Not a Queen. A Khaleesi." She hoped Jorah didn't hear the hint of pride in her voice.

As Jorah translated, Eerika dismounted her horse and walked through the field off of the path to ease the feeling of sickness. She hadn't even walked too far off when she heard noises coming towards her and grass snapping. Viserys stormed into the clearing on horseback wielding a sword, a look of anger on his face.

Before Eerika could say anything, Viserys was in front of her, his hand connecting with her cheek. "You dare! You give commands to me? To me? You do not command the dragon. I am Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I don't take orders from savages or their sluts. Do you hear me?"

On instinct, Eerika backhanded her twin. "I am Khaleesi! I do dare to command you since you are among _my_ khalasar, brother, and the last dragon was Rhaegar – he was the true Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I am no slut and these people – _my people_ – are not savages. Do _you_ hear me?"

Viserys drew his sword and held it at Eerika's throat.

Eerika knew that she had pissed her brother off. He never did like it when someone questioned his legitimacy to the throne.

And there was that glint in her brother's eyes again; that glint that had Eerika frozen in her spot and broke her into a cool sweat. Eerika wondered if that was the same look that her father and Rhaegar had in their eyes. Although, Eerika didn't have any memory of Rhaegar being violent like their father and Viserys. The memories she had of her older brother were nothing but sweet and happy, bringing a feeling of nostalgia.

The cool feeling of the blade pressed against her neck made Eerika tense. Never had Viserys drew a sword on her. If they were to fight then it would be only with words or their fist.

Never an actual weapon.

This was unknown territory for her.

Suddenly, Rakharo used his whip on Viserys, wrapping it around his neck and yanked him to his back.

"Rakharo ask if you want him dead, Khaleesi," Irri said. She stood on the sidelines along with Ser Jorah.

Eerika blinked, trying to process what had just happened in those few short seconds. One minute she and Viserys were arguing and then the next he was on the ground, convulsing as the whip cut off his air supply.

No matter what Viserys would do or say, it would never change the fact the he was her brother, her twin at that. Besides, it was just a mistake; it was the first time Viserys had ever drawn a weapon on her. Eerika's mind tried to rationalize why her brother would ever do such a thing, and the first thing she could come up with was because of the heat. That had to be it. Eerika herself wasn't feeling all too good because of the heat and she assumed that's why Viserys was acting the way he was.

It was all because of the heat.

She had heard many stories where man had gone crazy because of the heat.

Although, the logical part of her brain was telling her that she was making a big mistake by making up an excuse for her brother.

"No," Eerika said loud enough for them all to hear.

"Rakharo say you should take ear, to teach respect." Irri translated again for Eerika. The handmaiden looked as if though she wanted to see Viserys in pain.

Eerika shook her head, finally getting her bearings together. "Please, please, don't hurt him. Tell him I don't want my brother harmed."

With great reluctance, Irri translated for Eerika again.

Rakharo made a tsking sound and looked at Viserys with detest. _"Chiftik!"_

"Kill these Dothraki dogs!" Viserys screamed to Ser Jorah as he scrambled to his feet. His face was beet red and a purple bruise was forming around his neck. When Jorah didn't move, Viserys looked as if though his blood vessel was going to pop. "I am your King!"

Eerika wondered if she had stared the same way at Viserys the way Jorah was staring at him now.

Jorah then looked over at Eerika and gave her a small smile, one that did not reach his eyes. "Shall we return to the khalasar, Khaleesi?"

Eerika took Jorah up on his offer and quickly attached herself to Irri's side. It was suffice to say that Eerika and Irri had quickly formed a close friendship.

"Make him walk." Eerika told Rakharo as they made their way back to the horde.

To the Dothraki, a man who did not ride was no man at all, the lowest of the low, without honor or pride, most often a slave. Riding a horse was, for the Dothraki, a basic marker of social status. A Khal who could not ride was no Khal. The custom decreed that the Khaleesi must ride a mount worthy of her place by the side of the Khal. A pregnant woman was expected to ride on horseback almost up to the moment of birth. And that was certainly something Eerika was not looking forward to.

Irri helped Eerika onto the horse and she stayed close to her Khaleesi's side, along with Rakharo, Ser Jorah an Aggo. Eerika wondered if any of them were going to tell Drogo what had happened, but she decided that they wouldn't. They were half way there to Vaes Dothrak and killing Viserys would put them behind a day or two.

Besides, what Drogo wouldn't know wouldn't kill him.

After hours of uncomfortable silence, Eerika narrowed her eyes, deep in thought. "What do you think they'll call Viserys? _Khal Rhaggat_ or _Khal Rhae Mhar_?"

The group tried to cover their laughter, but failed miserably. They had startled the people around them, having curious and annoyed looks thrown their way, but they didn't care. They were surprised, yet glad that their Khaleesi was progressing so well with the Dothraki language.

" _Khal Rhaggat_ has nice ring to it, Khaleesi," Irri giggled.

 **-Page Break-**

Irri was braiding Eerika's hair and teaching her Dothraki.

This had become a ritual of sorts for the two females. After a long day of riding, Eerika's handmaidens would drawl her bath and leave her be, only Irri lingering behind. Even though Irri was tasked with teaching Eerika the Dothraki language and customs, the two had quickly bonded and became close, if not the best of friends. Irri was the same age as Eerika, which pleased Eerika greatly. It was nice to finally be able to talk to a female the same age as herself, one who was not a whore.

That was why Eerika did not bond with Doreah. She was a sweet girl, Eerika knew that for a fact, but she was only Eerika's handmaiden because Viserys had brought the pleasure-slave to not only accompany Eerika, but himself as well.

And there was also the fact that Irri had a sense of humor. If Eerika were to pronounce a word wrong in Dothraki, Irri would imitate her with a funny look upon her face. It never failed to make Eerika laugh, which was something so strange to the Khaleesi because she had not laughed like that in a long time.

" _Athjahakar,"_ Irri said after mulling around in her mind to think of another word.

"At Jakar?" Eerika tried.

" _Athjahakar."_ Irri corrected.

"Ath…ja…haker."

" _Athjahakar,"_ Irri said again, this time putting more empathizes on the letters.

" _Athjahakar,"_ Eerika tried one more time.

Irri nodded her head. "Yes, Khaleesi."

Eerika didn't know how Irri did it, but she always made Eerika feel proud of herself whenever she said the word right. She felt like a little girl again learning with her tutors.

As if though she had gotten distracted, Irri stops braiding and feels Eerika's breast.

"What are you doing?" Eerika was able to get out her question with a light, airy laughter. She did, however, pull away slightly; shocked by Irri's actions.

They hadn't become _that_ close of friends.

"When was last time you bleed, Khaleesi?" When Eerika did not respond, Irri continued on with her explanation. "You change, Khaleesi. It's a blessing from the Great Stallion."

Eerika froze, her face going slack. She had not bled for two moons, but she had assumed that was due to the constant stress and environmental changes she had undergone in such a short amount of days. Eerika knew that there were many reasons why some women missed their bleeding time, and it wasn't always because of a baby, but this time – Eerika couldn't think of anything but the reason being because she was pregnant.

It was bound to happen sooner or later, though. Eerika had prayed that it would be later, but with Drogo's unsustainable appetite she knew that something like this would come soon – very, very soon. In fact, Eerika was greatly surprised that Drogo hadn't impregnated her after their first night together.

Eerika certainly wanted to start a family of her own some day, but the fact that she was so horrified of child birth had stopped any thought she had once had of her dream world family. In her whole life, Eerika had never met a pregnant woman who felt scared at some point, but embraced the whole experience.

She was scared about the pregnancy, worried about the birth, and terrified that she wouldn't be a good mother. These fears that were once just in the back of her mind hit her hard, for she just realized that her fears were now real. Those thoughts would certainly keep her up at night.

After helping assisted her mother during Daenerys's birth all those years ago had traumatized Eerika deeply. No child should have had to witness their mother dying, especially for something that was meant to be joyous and celebrated, but for Eerika pregnancy marked her impending death. She knew there was a good chance that she could die during any part of her pregnancy, and that thought only made her want to get rid of the child more.

Oh Gods, what would Viserys do? Eerika wasn't stupid, she knew that her brother did not like children, in fact he hated them. He had always told his sisters that if he ever found out that they were pregnant then he would have the baby killed immediately. Viserys' hatred for child originated from his paranoia. He feared that if his sisters ever gave birth to a boy then they would have Viserys assassinated and make that child the heir to the throne.

What if she did have a boy? Viserys would surly try to have the baby killed, but there was also the fact that Drogo would be over the moon about her pregnancy, especially if she was carrying a boy. Just imaging that look of happiness and pride on Drogo's face made Eerika's heart swell.

But there was also the fear of the child being a girl. The Gods only knew what Viserys would do then, for at that point her brother would become unpredictable. And Drogo, what would he do? Would he think her too weak to be his Khaleesi? Would he take a pleasure-slave and produce an heir? Would he look at her differently then, with looks of sadness and disgust, if she gave birth to a girl?

"The Khal will be happy, Khaleesi," Irri said when she saw the dark clouds roll over the Khaleesi's face. "Boy or girl, the Khal will be happy."

Eerika looked down at her stomach, just now noticing the firmness. She didn't know how she had missed the changes in her body.

"Irri, what does _zhey jalan atthirari anni_ mean?"

Not meaning to startle the Khaleesi, Irri squealed and clapped her hands. Pure happiness was etched on the handmaiden's face. "It means moon of my life. It is said only in private, just like _athzhilar_. The Khal deeply cares for you, Khaleesi."

Eerika got a jittery feeling in her stomach, her palms began to sweat and a flutter of shock ran through her body when she thought of the Khal. Eerika's mother once said that those feelings were signs that indicated that one may be falling in love. And one thing was true; Eerika had no clue as to where she began and where her emotions ended.

Her stomach felt like it was housing a thousand butterflies.

Pregnant and in love.

She was pregnant and in love.

Eerika was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she had accomplished two things she had deemed impossible for herself.

With her bright smile still in place, Irri gingerly rested her palm on the Khaleesi's hard stomach. "You share the good news tonight?"

Eerika nodded her head, not looking up from her stomach. "Yes, but I will only tell Drogo tonight. Could you keep this a secret for now?"

Irri nodded her head vigorously. "I will not tell, Khaleesi. I swear to you."

The best friends smiled at each other, both of them had a hand on Eerika's stomach. The smell of horse wafted over to them and Eerika gagged slightly. Now the smell of the jerky was getting to her, too.

Scrambling to exit the tent, Irri looked over her shoulder at Eerika. "I tell Rakharo to kill rabbit for you tonight, Khaleesi."

Before Eerika could object, Irri was gone.

With a sigh, Eerika stood up and looked down at her stomach again. She was honesty surprised that she had not noticed the changes before. She could now see that even though her stomach was still flat, it was protruding slightly with the feeling of hardness on her abdomen like a protective barrier.

"I'm pregnant," Eerika said with a little giggle.

 **-Page Break-**

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

Eerika reached over and slapped her hand over Dany's mouth. "Shhh, keep your voice down." She knew that she should have told Dany in the morning. That way when her little sister shouted out her excitement, no one would pay attention since they all would be packing to continue their journey.

Dany removed Eerika's hand. "No one can understand us." She rolled her eyes. "But, Eeri, you're pregnant! It's a gift from the Gods."

Eerika stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She had been told countless times today by Irri that her pregnancy was a gift from the Great Stallion, but Eerika did not see it that way. Plenty of women fell pregnant daily and she was no different from any of them.

"Do you feel any different?"

The easy answer would be to say no, but that was a lie. "Yes, especially now that I'm aware of it. At first I thought my body still wasn't use to the way Dothraki lived, but then I felt so strange under the sun when we were riding. That when I knew something was wrong." Because of the dragon blood that supposedly ran through their veins, Targaryens were able to resist any type of heat. "Then there was also the fact Irri noticed the change in my breasts."

Without shame, Dany's gazed lowered to her sister's breasts. "They are bigger."

"Dany!" Eerika playfully pushed her sister's shoulder and laughed. "They feel heavy, too."

"Imagine that nine months from now that there will be a baby suckling on them," Dany said. She couldn't wait to actually meet her niece or nephew.

Eerika hadn't even thought that far. She wasn't sure if thoughts like that excited her or frightened her. "I think I can wait for that."

"Have you thought of a name?"

Besides her constant thoughts, names were also the other things on Eerika's mind. Women normally named the child and Eerika had no clue as to what she should name her child. She wasn't sure if she should be original and give her child a name of their own, or if she should name the child in memory of someone – like her mother, her sister-in-law, her niece or nephew, or her late brother.

"I don't even know what I'm having." Eerika prayed it was a boy. Boys seemed so much easier than girls. "Drogo may want a say in the name." Which was highly unlikely, though.

"As long as the child is healthy I'm sure he won't care for the name." Dany rolled her eyes. "And don't worry if you have a girl; you're young and healthy and can have many, many children."

Eerika couldn't help but stare at her little sister with surprise. Where did this Daenerys come from? Eerika wasn't use to hearing her sister speak with such confidence for the years she had spent living with Viserys had left her meek. Suddenly, Eerika instantly thought of Jhogo. Dany and the young bloodrider were around the same age and Eerika noticed that the two spent a great amount of time talking to each other when the khalasar was moving.

Making a mental note to thank the boy, Eerika smiled softly at her sister. She could get use to having this confident Daenerys around more often.

The flaps of the tent rustled and Irri poked her head in with a knowing smile. "Lady Dany, Jhogo is asking to see you." So Eerika wasn't the only one who noticed the two.

Dany blushed and mumbled something under her breath. She departed with a kiss to her sister and to the child growing within Eerika. She bid her sister and Irri goodnight before she slipped out of the tent.

"I sorry, Khaleesi!" Irri blurted out of the blue, shocking Eerika who stared at the handmaiden with wide eyes. "I told Rakharo and _zhey Jora Andahli_ of baby. I not mean to, Khaleesi, I swear. Rakharo would not kill any animal and I told him of baby so he would. I sorry, Khaleesi, I very sorry."

Eerika waited for Irri to stop talking before she took the handmaiden into her arms. "It is alright, Irri," Eerika mumbled as she held her sobbing friend. "I am not mad."

And she truly wasn't.

"You not?" Irri sniffled, peeking up at her Khaleesi with unsure eyes.

"No," Eerika laughed. "You did what you thought was right for me and the baby, and I thank you. Besides, I don't think Rakharo will tell anyone."

Irri shook her head with a smile. "No, Rakharo is good man. He keep secret."

Eerika knew that Rakharo wouldn't utter a word about the knowledge of her pregnancy. She knew that she could trust him, like Irri, with anything.

She wasn't so sure about Ser Jorah, however.

She didn't trust the man.

"The Khal finished his meal, Khaleesi," Irri said with her head still resting on Eerika's shoulders.

Before Eerika could thank Irri for the warning, the flaps rustled once more and this time the Khal emerged into the room (thankfully wearing his cloths), stopping in his tracks when he saw his wife embracing the handmaiden who squealed in surprise. Irri quickly untangled herself from Eerika and bowed respectfully to the both of them before she practically sprinted out.

Drogo gave his wife a look of confusion which Eerika shrugged off with a smile.

Holding her hand out, Eerika silently asked for Drogo's hand. When her husband's hand was in hers', she placed it on her stomach, hoping to get her point across. But of course, Drogo looked from Eerika's stomach to her face, obviously confused.

Eerika pressed Drogo's hand closer, moving it in small circles to draw a picture of a round stomach. After a couple of minutes, Eerika was sure that her husband would never understand her, but then his brows pulled together and he looked deeply into her eyes.

He said something in Dothraki and placed his other hand on Eerika's stomach. _"Jin khalakka?"_

Eerika roughly understood what Drogo said, but she still nodded her head. _"Sek."_

Eerika suddenly found herself on her back with Drogo above her. There was a predatory look in his eyes that made both her heart and cunt pound. _"Zhey jalan atthirari anni,"_ He mumbled as he kissed her neck, marking her like he did when they had first woken up as man and wife.

" _Zhey shekh ma shieraki anni,"_ Eerika breathed as Drogo swiftly entered her, practically taking her breath away as she let her husband take her over and over again.

 **-Page Break-**

After hours of loving each other, Eerika found herself lying on her husband's chest, spent from their non-stop activities. Silence encased them as the two of them laid there in serenity. They were wrapped in their own little bubble of peace and happiness.

" _Me rakh,"_ Eerika said out of the blue.

Drogo looked down at his wife with surprise, but there was also a look of pride in his eyes. _"Kifinosi yer nesi?"_

With a smile that Drogo had never seen before, Eerika said, _"Anha sekke nesa."_

The two kissed and it was in that moment that Eerika realized that she was finally happy at last.

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 _"Chiftik!"_ \- Cricket!

 _"Khal Rhaggat or Khal Rhae Mhar?"_ \- the Cart King or the Sorefoot King?

 _"Athjahakar."_ \- Power.

 _"Athzhilar."_ \- Love.

 _"zhey Jora Andahli."_ \- Jorah the Andal.

 _"Jin khalakka?"_ \- A prince?

 _"Sek."_ \- Yes.

 _"Zhey shekh ma shieraki anni."_ \- My sun and stars.

 _"Me rakh."_ \- It's a boy.

 _"Kifinosi yer nesi?"_ \- How do you know?

 _"Anha sekke nesa."_ \- I just know.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is sad to say, but my updates are going to be very short, if not none in the upcoming month.**

 **School starts in two weeks from now and I want to get off on a good foot. I'm a senior this year, in two AP classes and I'm working on scholarships and college applications.**

 **I would greatly appreciate it if everyone could be patient with me from now up until May. Rest assure, however, that I will be jotting down notes and ideas.**

 **I will NOT be abandoning this story, or any of my stories for that matter.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 **Dark Alana: Thank you and I will be changing how I do the translations now.**

 **busybeekisses19 (anonymous): Thank you!**

 **The Shadow Next To You: I'm actually planning on writing another Drogo/OC, and Drogo will not die.**

 **meangirls8: Thank you!**

 **Clw-x: Awe, thank you so much!**

 **nina-hany: Don't worry, the story will follow the course of the story, but many things will be altered or changed.**

 **HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

 **kksambo: I know, I was so upset about the writers killing off Rhaego even before he was born. I think its safe to say that the Game of Thrones does not like babies because even little Eddard Stark was killed off before he was born.**

 **kamiccolo's rose: Thank you!**

 **CatzSpaceShips: Thank you!**

 **Arianna Le Fay: Thank you!**

 **GetTraught: Thank you so much, your review was just so amazing. And OMFG! Lucky you, I wish I could've met Jason Momoa, too.**

 **shika93: Thank you!**

 **becca (anonymous): Thank you!**

 **Guest (anonymous): Thank you!**

* * *

 **~I own nothing and no one except Eerika.**

 **~I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes. This story does not have a beta.**

 **~Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A New Home**

"Vaes Dothrak. The city of the horselords," Ser Jorah said as they came upon the city.

Vaes Dothrak was the heart of the Dothraki Sea and culture. It was once one of the largest cities, due to its expansive layout, and one of the smallest, due to its small inhabitant population. It had a broad, windswept streets paved in grass and mud. There were carved stone pavilions, manses of woven grass, wooden towers, stepped pyramids and log halls. All of the buildings were brought to the city by slaves from the lands the Dothraki had conquered.

The HorseGate was no true gate, as there were no gates or walls in Vaes Dothrak. Instead, it was named for the two gigantic bronze stallions whose hooves meet a hundred feet above the roadway to form a pointed arch. The Horse Gate could be seen from a distance, framing the great purple mountain which the Dothraki named the Mother of Mountains. The path beneath the Horse Gate was the godsway, where monuments and holy symbols from a hundred different religions lined both sides, showing the vast range and power of the Dothraki's conquests.

The godsway was a broad, grassy road that ran through the heart of the city in a straight line. It went from the Horse Gate to the Mother of Mountains. Along the way it passed through the Western and Eastern Markets, the lake named the Womb of the World and a pit where important ceremonies were done in Vaes Dothrak.

Viserys turned his nose up in disgust. "A pile of mud. Mud and shit and twigs - best these savages can do."

"These are my people now," Eerika said firmly. She was quite tired of her brother looking down upon the Dothraki. "You shouldn't call them savages."

Viserys scoffed, "I'll call them what I like, because they're my people. This is my army. Khal Drogo is marching the wrong way with my army."

Eerika rolled her eyes at her brother's figure riding away from them. "If my brother was given an army of Dothraki, could you conquer the Seven Kingdoms?" She doubted it, though.

In order to conquer a King had to be strong, not whiney.

And Viserys was definitely whiney.

Ser Jorah thought before he answered. "The Dothraki have never crossed the Narrow Sea. They fear any water their horses can't drink."

"But if they did?" Eerika pressed.

"King Robert is fool enough to meet them in open battle, but the men advising him are different."

"And you know these men?"

Eerika probably knew those men as well, but she doubted that she would be able to recognize them now. Unless they were the Lannister siblings; the Lannister twins always seemed too close for comfort with each other (Eerika and Viserys weren't even that close, and it was their family that had committed the act of incest for three centuries) and the imp always did have a good sense of humor, if one overlooked his foul mouth and love for whores.

Ser Jorah nodded his head. "I fought beside them once, long ago. Now Ned Stark wants my head. He drove me from my land."

"You sold slaves," Eerika said in a matter of fact tone. She had just reminded herself as to why she didn't trust him.

"Aye," Ser Jorah said. His eyes were set ahead of him.

"Why?"

"I had no money and an expensive wife." Jorah explained.

"And where is she now?" Eerika wondered out loud. She doubted that many knew the reason as to why Jorah sold slaves, and Eerika had never heard Jorah speak of his wife before. In fact, she didn't even know he was married.

Jorah's face went grim. "In another place, with another man."

Once again Eerika couldn't understand why men went through all that trouble _all because of a girl._

It was Lyanna Stark all over again.

And she would be damned if she allowed her own son to make the same mistakes that Jorah and Rhaegar made.

No girl was worth the life of your family and title.

Not even the woman you loved, especially if she wasn't your wife.

 **-Page Break-**

Getting situated in Vaes Dothrak was actually easier than Eerika thought it would be. Everyone was in high spirits to finally be home, especially Drogo. Besides the news of her pregnancy, this was the second time Eerika saw nothing but pure joy on her husband's face. He and his bloodriders rode into Vaes Dothrak like lighting with the entire horde behind them.

Eerika even found herself in a good mood as well, as she; Dany and the handmaidens unpacked the items in the tent. Like Eerika, Dany was instantly drawn to the dragon eggs. Foregoing everything else in the room, the Targaryen sisters focused on the eggs and held them gingerly as they inspected them. It was like a moth to a flame – the eggs just called out to them; to touch them.

"You have dragon's blood in your veins, Khaleesi?" Irri asked as she and Jhiqui watched the sisters.

Eerika shrugged her shoulders. "It's entirely possible." The Targaryens were known as dragonlords, and seemed to be closer to dragons than other men were. Aegon I introduced dragons to Westeros when he conquered it, and dragons were kept and ridden by the Targaryens until the last one perished in the reign of Aegon III the Dragonbane.

The Targaryens kept dragons for much of their reign in Seven Kingdoms. To house them they built an immense domed structure in King's Landing called the Dragonpit. New dragons were bred from Aegon's original three: Vhagar, Meraxes, and the dreaded Balerion. However, violent deaths in battle and a growing infirmity in each following generation caused the family's stable to dwindle. The last Targaryen dragon was a deformed and sterile creature that died very young. It was not clearly understood what caused the last dragons to die out. A legend held that Aegon III poisoned them, but Archmaester Marwyn suggested that the maesters were somehow responsible. Others had also claimed that raising dragons in enclosed spaces, even the Dragonpit, was unnatural and stunted their growth.

"What happened to dragons? I was told that brave men killed them all."

"It is known," Jhiqui confirmed.

Eerika smiled slightly, remembering the first conversation she ever had with her handmaidens. "The brave men didn't kill dragons," Eerika said, retelling the story from her childhood. "The brave men rode them. Rode them from Valyria to build the greatest civilization this world has ever seen. The breath of the greatest dragon forged the Iron Throne, which the Usurper is keeping warm for my brother. The swords of the vanquished, a thousand of them... melted together like so many candles."

"I have always wanted to see dragon," Irri admitted. "There is nothing in the world that I would rather see."

"Really? Why dragons?" Eerika had always thought that Doreah was the only one out of the three women who actually wanted to see a dragon. Irri and Jhiqui had seemed content with the fact that dragons were extinct.

Speaking of Doreah, where was she? Eerika had seen her an hour ago with the clothing Dany wanted to give to Viserys. She hadn't been seen since.

Irri blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "They can fly. And wherever they are, just few flaps of wings and they're somewhere else...far away. And they kill. Anyone or anything that tries to hurt them burned away to nothing... melted... like so many candles. Seeing dragon would make me very happy."

Dany finally looked up from the silver dragon egg. "I would love to see a dragon, too."

"Have you seen one, Khaleesi?" Jhiqui asked out of curiosity.

Eerika shook her head. She looked over at the dragon eggs with sad eyes, for a strange feeling of nostalgia had suddenly overcame her for no reason. "No, the last one died many years before I was born. I'll tell you what I have seen: their skulls. They used to decorate the throne room in the Red Keep. When I was very young, just three or four, my father used to walk me down the rows and I'd recite their names for him. When I got them all right, he'd give me a sweet. The ones closest to the door were the last ones they were able to hatch and they were all stunted and wrong. Skulls no bigger than dog skulls. But as you got closer to the Iron Throne...they got bigger and bigger and bigger. There was Ghiscar and Valryon, Vermithrax, Essovius, Archonel, Meraxes, Vhagar...and Balerion the Dread...whose fire forged the Seven Kingdoms into one."

Eerika had been so caught up in the story that she didn't even realize that Dany, Irri and Jhiqui had all stopped what they were doing and had their eyes and ears glued to her, enthralled in the story as well.

"What happened to the skulls?" Dany asked. She never heard Eerika or Viserys speak about their life before the rebellion. They didn't even tell her about the dragons, she found that out through Illyrio and Viserys constantly warning his sisters not to wake the dragon.

Eerika shrugged. "I don't know. The Usurper had them smashed to powder, I expect. Scattered to the wind." She wouldn't put it passed Robert Baratheon, for the man hated anything Targaryen.

"That's very sad," Irri mumbled.

"Yes," Eerika breathed. "It is."

A silence fell among the women, one that wrapped Eerika and Dany in nostalgia. It was obvious that the sisters had a deeper connection with the eggs than Viserys did. Eerika knew that her twin was just jealous that the eggs were given to her and not him. Even now, though, Eerika felt drawn to the eggs, especially now since she was pregnant. It was like the unborn child sensed the eggs and they were one of the two things that calmed the baby; the other thing was listening to Drogo and Eerika talk to the unborn child.

The four went back to unpacking when Viserys stormed through the tent, dragging a crying Doreah in by her hair.

"You send this whore to give me commands? I should have sent you back her head!" Viserys shouted, startling them all.

Groveling on her knees, Doreah sobbed, "Forgive me, Khaleesi. I did as you asked."

"Hush now. It's all right," Eerika said, remaining clam on the outside, although she was raging with anger on the inside. "Irri, take her and leave us."

Irri did as she was told, and Jhiqui and a hesitant Dany left as well.

Eerika unleashed her anger once they were alone. "Why did you hit her?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You do not command me." Viserys spoke as if though he was talking to child, which in turn pissed Eerika off more.

"I wasn't commanding you," Eerika said through grounded teeth. "I just wanted to invite you to supper." She knew that the Dothraki probably didn't want Viserys to join them and she was certain that Viserys didn't want to join them anyway. But she still tried to be humble and polite, even though Viserys made it virtually impossible to do so.

"What's this?" Viserys waved the article of clothing in Eerika's face.

Eerika slapped Viserys's hand out of her face. "It's a gift. Dany had it made for you."

"Dothraki rags? Are you going to dress me now?"

"Please," Eerika snorted as she rolled her eyes. Imaging Viserys in Dothraki clothing was quite comical.

"This stinks of manure." Viserys threw the clothing on the ground and began to make a mess of everything that the ladies had unpacked and put in place. "All of it."

"Stop - stop it!"

"You would turn me into one of them, wouldn't you? Next you'll want to braid my hair."

Something inside of Eerika snapped. "You've no right to a braid. You've won no victories yet."

Viserys's eyes were ablaze, just like Eerika's. "You do not talk back to me!"

Viserys hit Eerika, knocking her to the ground. "You are a horselord's slut. And now you've woken the dragon..." As he mounted her, Viserys kept on hitting Eerika as she tried to protect her face and stomach.

Reaching out for anything to protect herself, Eerika was finally able to fend him off with a chain that had been lying next to her. Eerika pushed her brother off of her when he yelped in surprise at the sudden attack he did not see.

Making sure to put some distance between them, Eerika scrambled to her feet. "I am a Khaleesi of the Dothraki! I am the wife of the great Khal and I carry his son inside me. The next time you raise a hand to me will be the last time you have hands."

Viserys looked up at his twin as if though he had never seen her before. He had never seen Eerika's emerald eyes flash such a bright green; they almost looked like a fading cloud of green smoke. Then there was also the fact that around Eerika's irises there was a lilac ring, the same color as Dany's eyes.

He stared at Eerika in a new light.

He had never seen her so angry, although now he understood why their parents were always so worried about Eerika's temper.

She truly looked like a woman possessed by a dragon.

And in that moment, Viserys realized that his twin had a dark an unforgiving side.

 **-Page Break-**

"I hit him. I hit the dragon."

"Your brother Rhaegar was the last dragon. Viserys is less than the shadow of a snake."

Eerika shook her head and scoffed, "He is still the true King."

After the twins' fight, Ser Jorah had checked on Eerika a few hours later. She had not come out of her tent since and he had been told by Dany of what had happened before Eerika had made them leave. Dany had also told Jorah that she suspected her siblings had gotten in a physical fight, and the worry etched on Dany's face was clear. She was concerned for the unborn child, as were the three handmaidens.

"The truth now: do you want to see your brother sitting on the Iron Throne?"

Gods be good, she never wanted to see Viserys sit upon the Iron Throne. "No. But the common people are waiting for him. Illyrio said they're sewing dragon banners and praying for his return."

"The common people pray for rain, health and a summer that never ends," Jorah chuckled. "They don't care what games the high Lords play."

Prayer – that was something Eerika hadn't done in years. As a child her parents had her and her siblings pray to the Old Gods, but in the Free Cities many people prayed to the New Gods. After the death of her family, however, Eerika gave up on the Gods.

She didn't believe in them anymore.

"What do you pray for, Ser Jorah?"

"Home," was Jorah's instant answer.

Eerika nodded her head. "I pray for home, too. My brother will never take back the Seven Kingdoms. He couldn't lead an army even if my husband gave him one. He'll never take us home."

When the conversation died, Eerika reached for a piece of goat – since goat was the only thing that the child liked – only to have Ser Jorah snatch it out of her hand.

Before Eerika could complain, Jorah said, "You might not want to eat until two suns from now, Khaleesi."

"And why not?" Eerika asked with her eyebrows pushed together.

A weary chuckle escaped passed Ser Jorah's lips. He rubbed the back of his neck. "A pregnant Dothraki woman will participate in the stallion heart ceremony, in which she will attempt to consume the heart of a stallion under the supervision of the DoshKhaleen. Due to the prohibition on bearing steel in Vaes Dothrak, the mother must tear apart the stallion's heart with her bare teeth and fingernails. If she eats the entire heart, she will bear a son who is strong and swift and fearless; if she chokes on the blood or retches up the flesh, the omens are less favorable — the child might be stillborn, weak, deformed or female."

Out of everything Jorah had said Eerika had only heard one part.

Her eyes widened until it seemed like they would pop out of her head.

Her jaw dropped and she struggled to get her words together.

" _I have to eat what?!"_

 **-Page Break-**

The small council meeting began as the last member walked into the room, obviously confused as to why they would be talking about a girl who had been in exile for over a decade.

"The whore is pregnant," King Robert Baratheon spat with disgust.

Ned Stark shook his head at his old friend. "You're speaking of murdering a child."

"I warned you this would happen. Back in the North, I warned you, but you didn't care to hear. Well, hear it now. I want 'em dead, mother and child both. And that fool, Viserys as well, and their meek sister Daenerys. Is that plain enough for you? I want them both dead."

"You will dishonor yourself forever if you do this," Ned said, trying to persuade Robert from going though with the ridiculous plan.

"Honor?!" Robert shouted. "I've got Seven Kingdoms to rule! One King, Seven Kingdoms. Do you think honor keeps them in line? Do you think it's honor that's keeping the peace? It's fear! Fear and blood!"

With no fear, Ned looked Robert dead in the eyes and said, "Then we're no better than the Mad King."

The other remaining council members looked at Ned with wide eyes, wondering what was wrong with him. No one dared to bring the Mad King up, for he was an omen in King's Landing and all throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Try as they may, the people had attempted to wipe away all pieces of evidence of the Mad King, but nothing ever worked. Even in death the Mad King put a strike of fear in the people's hearts.

Robert's face went from red to pale in a matter of seconds. He pointed a finger at his old friend. "Careful, Ned. Careful now."

"You want to assassinate a girl...because the Spider heard a rumor?"

Varys finally spoke up, putting in his two-bits. "No rumor, my Lord. The princess is with child."

"Based on whose information?"

Varys hesitated before he said, "Ser Jorah Mormont. He is serving as adviser to the Targaryens."

"Mormont?" Ned gave a dry chuckle. "You bring us the whispers of a traitor half a world away and call it fact?"

"Jorah Mormont's a slaver, not a traitor. Small difference, I know, to an honorable man," Petyr Baelish said, backing up the King's choice to assassinate the Targaryens.

"He broke the law, betrayed his family, fled our land," Ned said, trying to make the men see reason. "We commit murder on the word of this man?"

"And if he's right? If she has a son?" Robert challenged. "A Targaryen at the head of a Dothraki army…what then?"

"The Narrow Sea still lies between us." Ned pointed out. "I'll fear the Dothraki the day they teach their horses to run on water."

"Do nothing? That's your wise advice? Do nothing 'til our enemies are on our shores? You're my council? Counsel! Speak sense to this honorable fool."

And of course, Varys was the first to speak up again. "I understand your misgivings, my Lord. Truly, I do. It is a terrible thing we must consider, a vile thing. Yet, we who presume to rule must sometimes do vile things for the good of the realm. Should the gods grant Eerika a son, the realm will bleed." The obsequious man tried to reason.

"I bear this girl no ill will," Grand Maester Pycelle said. "But should the Dothraki invade, how many innocents will die? How many towns will burn? Is it not wiser, kinder even, that she should die now so that tens of thousands might live?"

From his spot in the corner, Renly Baratheon mumbled, "We should have had the three of them killed years ago."

Speaking right over Renly, Petyr said, "When you find yourself in bed with an ugly woman, best close your eyes, get it over with. Cut her throat. Be done with it." He gave a light chuckle, hoping to get rid of some of the tension in the room.

Ned still wasn't convinced that assassinating a young girl was the right thing to do. Starting right at Robert, his own eyes unwavering, he said, "I followed you into war - twice, without doubts, without second thoughts. But I will not follow you now. The Robert I grew up with didn't tremble at the shadow of an unborn child."

With his own unwavering eyes, Robert flatly said, "She dies."

"I will have no part in it." And he wouldn't. An innocent girl's an unborn child's life would not be on his hands. The quarrel about Eerika Targaryen was a mute point. She was a young adult just like a few of his own kids. The threat was: _what if_ she convinced her warlord husband to cross the sea and reclaim Westeros for his wife.

"You're the King's Hand, Lord Stark. You'll do as I command or I'll find me a Hand who will."

Ned removed his badge and placed it on the table in front of Robert. "And good luck to him. I thought you were a better man."

The whole room went silent.

A pin could have dropped and it would have been heard.

Before Robert could open his mouth, Ned turned on his heels and began to walk out the room.

With a beet red face, Robert stood up suddenly and screamed at Ned's retrieving figure. "Out! Out, damn you! I'm done with you. Go! Run back to Winterfell! I'll have your head on a spike! I'll put it there myself, you fool! You think you're too good for this? Too proud and honorable? This is a war!"

* * *

 **Oh, Robert, you should have listened to Ned.**

 **I'll try to have the next chapter written before school starts, but no promises.**

 **Let me know what you thought about this chapter by reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I lied! I was able to put together one more chapter before I go back to school (which is next Monday) and I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far :D**

 **And OMFG! I'm so close to 100 reviews!**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 **Arianna Le Fay: I was actually thinking about doing and AU of GaM (Gods and Monsters) where Viserys and Eerika are born sooner and Eerika and Rhaegar are forced to marry. But I don't know if ya'll would like that.**

 **NicoleR85: Thank you!**

 **CrystalEarth: Awe, thank you!**

 **meangirl8: Thank you!**

 **CLTex: Thank you!**

 **shika93: Thank you!**

 **CherryBlossoms016: There are going to be chapters that's going to be the events you love and hate; there are going to chapters that change the events, and there are chapters that come from my own imagination. And Drogo and the baby will live.**

 **Cherryred (anonymous): Ned will die, but I'm debating with the other characters that have died throughout the series if I'm going to let them live or die. I have to see how they will benefit my plot. And thank you!**

 **mystic twilight princess: Thank you!**

 **Bess Woodville: I know, I'm sorry that the chapters that I have uploaded are just what you all have seen in the series, but I needed to get the story going! The next couple of chapters are actually NOT part of the series so I hope you stay tune and enjoy them whenever I can post them.**

* * *

 **Warning: Mature Content Ahead**

 **Ya'll know the drill.**

* * *

 **~I own nothing and no one except for Eerika.**

 **~I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes. This story does not have a beta.**

 **~Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Bittersweet Burns**

Eerika sat on the floor in her tent, holding one of her prized dragon eggs. She had spent the past two days in the tent for dinner, not wanting to be tempted to eat any of the food, although the child inside of her greatly complained about the lack of rations. But her struggles not to eat would be over tomorrow afternoon when she would have to eat a stallion's heart whole.

She just hoped her fasting wouldn't end in vain.

So to distract herself she would spend a great amount of time talking to the baby in Common Tongue and Dothraki. She wanted her child to be able to speak both languages if they were to return to King's Landing some day. She mainly talked about Westeros and Essos; she didn't know much about Sothoryos and Ulthos. She talked about the giants, the huge, shaggy humanoids of slightly below human intelligence, vaguely resembling bipedal apes. Giants were a dwindling species found only in the lands to the extreme north, beyond the Wall. They rode mammoths into battle, wielding crude clubs that were little more than logs. They spoke the Old Tongue of the First Men. She told her unborn child about the Children of the Forest, the original inhabitants of Westeros that had not been seen in thousands of years. They were thought to be diminutive humanoid creatures; dark and beautiful, with mysterious powers over dreams and nature. They were said to have used obsidian weapons and weirwood bows in battle. Little of their legacy exists at present beyond their worship of nameless nature gods still practiced by some in the North, and the remaining weirwoods. Then there were the Others – a mysterious and apparently malevolent race of creatures found beyond the Wall. They had only been seen at night, and seemed to bring unnatural cold with them. They appeared as tall, gaunt humanoids with eyes of blue so deep it burned like fire. They wore armor that shifted in color with every step, and wielded thin crystal swords that were so cold they could shatter iron. Others moved silently, but their voices sounded like cracking ice. Creatures they kill reanimated as wights, undead zombies with glowing blue eyes. The Others exhibited a weakness to weapons made of dragonglass, which would pierce their armor easily. In death, they seemed to melt into a pool of extremely cold liquid.

She also told her child about AegonITargaryen, also known as AegontheConqueror and AegontheDragon. He was the first Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and king on the Iron Throne, having conquered six of the Seven Kingdoms in his War of Conquest. He was the founder of the ruling Targaryen dynasty of Westeros.

She rarely spoke of the dragons, though. She felt that there was just too much to say and that she would tell her child all about dragons when he or she could fully understand her.

When she wasn't talking to her child, she was admiring her dragon eggs, like she was doing at the moment. She had taken a liking to the purple egg, for it seemed to call out to her – literally.

It was a quiet whisper, as if though the voice, which was of a female, was carried by the wind and into her ears alone. The first time she had heard the voice she swore that those around her had heard it too, for Dany even looked as if though she had heard something. But everyone had said that they heard nothing. It happened again and again, and Eerika came to realize that she could only hear the voice.

She wasn't sure if she was crazy or not.

But it was the same word, as always – _"Vhagar."_

Eerika knew that the voice was either coming from her head or from the wind. No one, unless it was Viserys and possibly Ser Jorah, could know that word – that name. Not even Dany knew the importance of that name and what it meant to their family.

Vhagar was one of the dragons used by Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters, Rhaenys and Visenya, during the War of Conquest. She was named for one of the gods of Old Valyria. Vhagar was ridden by Visenya during the Conquest. She was one of the first dragons used to shape the Seven Kingdoms.

It was said that one could ride a horse down Vhagar's gullet. Vhagar's breath was so hot that it could melt the armor of a knight and cook him inside. The color of Vhagar's scales, horns, wing bones and spinal crest was unknown, as was the color of her flame. By the time of the Dance of the Dragons, Vhagar was the hardened survivor of a hundred battles, had grown almost as large as Balerion and was the oldest and largest of the dragons in Westeros. Her roar was so powerful that it could shake the very foundations of Storm's End. No living dragon could match her for size or ferocity.

Eerika looked up at the pot of coals in her tent meant to keep her warm.

" _Vhagar."_

She walked over and placed the egg into the coals. She watched as the flames retracted from the egg, as if though the scale like texture on the outside of it was armor, protecting whatever was inside. Suddenly, the underbelly of the egg began to glow with a color of a dark pastel purple.

The coals sizzled under the egg, and the louder the sizzle, the louder the voice got.

" _Vhagar!"_ The voice hissed like a snake.

Irri walked into the tent in that moment like usual. She would come in after she had finished eating to keep Eerika company. The handmaiden noticed, however, that she did not get her usual greeting. Instead, she found Eerika staring intently at the coals.

"Khaleesi?"

Eerika didn't seem to hear her, though.

All she could hear was: _"Vhagar! Vhagar! Vhaahgaaar!"_

The hissing became so loud that Eerika flinched. Her eardrums were pounding as the voice either got louder or closer, or maybe it was both. Thinking of only one way to stop the assault on her ears, Eerika picked up the egg from the coals.

Irri watched in horror as Eerika reached for the egg. "Oh, Khaleesi!"

Irri took the egg from Eerika's hands, dropping it instantly because of the heat. She looked at Eerika's hands and saw that there are no burn marks. The two compared hands an only Irri's hands had burn marks.

Snapping out of her daze, Eerika cradled Irri's hands gingerly. "You're hurt."

 **-Page Break-**

The stallion heart ceremony took place in the evening in a chalk pit ringed by torches in Vaes Dothrak. No steel was permitted within the sacred confounds of Vaes Dothrak, beneath the Shadow of the Mother of Mountains. Drogo and his bloodriders had killed the wild stallion using only stone knives.

Eerika was standing in the center of the chalk pit ring, everyone's eyes on her. She felt her stomach churn at the potent smell of the blood. With the stallion's blood up to his elbows, Khal Drogo sat the steaming heart before her. Eerika took it with both hands, lifted it to her mouth, and plunged her teeth into the tough stringy flesh. Eerika's handmaidens had helped her ready herself for the ceremony. Despite her tender mother's stomach she dined on bowls of half clotted blood to accustom herself to the taste. She starved herself for a day and a night before the ceremony in the hopes that the hunger would help her keep down the raw meat.

The wild stallion's heart was all muscle and she had to worry it with her teeth and chew each mouthful a long time. The taste threatened to gag her but she made herself chew and swallow. Although her stomach roiled and heaved she kept on, her face smeared with the hearts blood that sometimes seemed to explode against her lips.

Eerika looked at Drogo whenever she felt her strength failing.

Drogo looked on with anticipation as Eerika continued eating. Eerika could have sworn that she caught a glimpse of a fierce pride in his dark, almond-shaped eyes, but she could not be sure.

As blood exploded against her lips again, Eerika felt her stomach toss and turn.

Why couldn't have the Dothraki worshipped something with a smaller heart, like a chicken?

" _Rakh! Rakh! Rakh haj!_ _"_ **(A boy! A boy! A strong boy!)** The crowd shouted.

" _Khalakka dothrae!"_ **(The prince rides!)** The Crone shouted, encouraging Eerika to finish the heart, minus her now upset stomach. _"Anha've heard jin thunder ki mae hoofs. Swift ven jin iffi mae rides. Mae enemies tikh cower before mae. Akka their wives tikh weep laqikh ki blood."_ **(I've heard the thunder of his hoofs. Swift as the win he rides. His enemies will cower before him. And their wives will weep tears of blood.)**

As the chanting was at its loudest, Eerika had finished with the heart. Everyone looked on in anticipations as she wretched forward, on the verge of puking. The chanting suddenly halted. Khal Drogo leaned in and looked intensely at his struggling wife.

Eerika forced herself to hold everything in and sobbed. With her hands bloody, she slowly stood up, keeping everything in as she gulped the final bite.

" _Vezh fin saja rhaesheseres!"_ **(The Stallion that Mounts the World!)** The Crone shouted.

Everyone in the tent roared loudly, praising their Khaleesi for finishing the heart. To Dany, Eerika made consuming the raw muscle look easy.

Eerika stood tall and turned her eyes to the old women, the crones of the dosh khaleen and proclaimed in her best Dothraki, _"_ _Khalakka dothrae mr'anha! Akka mae shall tikh called Rhaego!"_ **(A prince rides inside me! And he shall be called Rhaego!)** She had practiced the phrase for days with Jhiqui.

It truly wasn't hard for Eerika to choose a name for her child, especially since it was a boy. She knew without a doubt that she would name her first born son after her brother. Her brother had been an important figure in her childhood; she had always looked up to him. He had been her protector even before she could walk. Their mother had always said that Rhaegar would have burned down all of the Seven Kingdoms if that would have put on smile on Eerika's face.

The oldest of the Crones, a bent and shriveled stick of a woman with a single black eye, raised her arms high and shrieked, " _Khalakka dothrae_!" **(The prince is riding!)** The other women answered by proclaiming, " _Rakh! Rakh! Rakh haj!"_ **(A boy! A boy! A strong boy!)**

The crone with a single eye then delivered the prophecy that Eerika's son would be the Stallion Who Mounts the World. _"Jin fin, ajjin jin khal ki khals. Mae shall unite jin people into jin single khalasar. Ei jin people ki world tikh tikh mae herd."_ **(The stallion, is the khal of khals. He shall unite the people into a single khalasar. All the people of the world will be his herd.)**

Everyone in the room began chanting, "Rhaego! Rhaego!"

As the chanting grew louder and louder, Drogo stood up and walked up to Eerika. The room's chanting grew even louder. Drogo hugged his wife at her thighs and hoisted her up, carrying her around the room.

Eerika threw her head back and laughed. Her heart beated more profoundly, it felt like a primal fire inspired her – literally instilling a spirit in her akin to what seemed to be the primordial breath of the Gods.

Her light emerald eyes met Drogo's dark brown ones and she saw a smile she had never seen before.

As the two stared deeply into each other eyes, Drogo had stopped walking and shifted his tiny wife so her face was leveled with his. Eerika felt Drogo's lips touch her own. Subconsciously, she flinched back, surprised by his sudden action, but she quickly relaxed and pressed up against him. Eerika allowed her husband to pull her as close as their bodies could get, her neck craned back as her mouth was left exposed for Drogo's tongue to dominate the kiss.

She felt one of his hands move away from her thigh and slipped his fingers into her hair, keeping her in place. Eerika felt so sappy, she had never been so happy. This was something immense for not only them, but the whole khalasar, the whole world.

Eerika didn't care that she began to cry. She was just too happy that her body knew no other way of expressing said happiness other than through crying. With a deep sigh coming from both of them, Drogo pulled away slowly. Their lips brushed against each others, stealing small kisses here and there.

She whined softly when she finally felt air hit her lungs. Even though they burned for the air, Eerika wanted to kiss Drogo more. There was something addictive about his kisses.

Eerika finally came back to her senses when she heard the crowd chant her son's name again.

She had forgotten that they were in a tent that was filled to the max with Dothraki, and that the rest of the herd was waiting for them outside of the tent.

Drogo then led her outside of the tent and placed her on his horse. He got on behind her and began to lead the horse to the Womb of the World.

 **-Page Break-**

The WomboftheWorld was a large lake that lied near Vaes Dothrak. It was a holy place to the Dothraki people. The lake was surrounded by reed, and was rumored to have no bottom. A river ran from the lake north through the Kingdom of the Ifequevron to the Shivering Sea. According to Dothraki legends, the first man emerged from its depths, riding on back of the first horse, over a thousand years ago,

After eating the heart of a stallion, Eerika rode to the lake and bathed naked in the lake to remove the blood. Drogo still mounted his horse, watching his wife closely as she removed the blood from around her chest, face, hands and arms. She had discarded herself of her clothing, refusing to wear it now that it was stained with blood. Thankfully Irri had packed Eerika another set of clothes to change into.

She didn't want to return to Vaes Dothrak all bloody looking.

She knew without a doubt that Drogo wouldn't have allowed her to return naked, though.

Eerika took her time bathing herself, making sure that she left no traces of blood behind on her body. She also couldn't resist teasing her husband. She could feel his eyes burning a hole into the back of her head. Even though they were some distance apart, they both could feel the sexual tension.

She really didn't need to strip and change her clothing. The blood hadn't gotten on her clothes.

It was just a thrill teasing Drogo.

Eerika had submerged her whole body into the water and when she stood back up for air she looked over her naked shoulder at Drogo, sending him an innocent smile. She had then turned around, having her wet hair cover her breasts. Playfully, she ran her hands down her sides, going slow, making sure Drogo was following the path of her hands. She giggled quietly to herself as she watched her husband dismount his horse and make his way over to the shore.

Eerika walked out of the water, feeling her nipples harden and goosebumps rise across her body as the cool air hit her.

The height difference was still something that the people were amazed about, but Drogo and Eerika quickly grew use to it. In fact, neither would admit it, but it made Drogo fell even more like a protector and it made Eerika feel even more protected.

So it worked out for both of them in the end.

As they stood in front of each other, Drogo pushed Eerika's hair off of her breasts, allowing his hands to cup them softly. Eerika lowered herself to her knees, her eyes never leaving Drogo's. He felt her finger trace the bulge in his breeches before she pulled at the strings one by one. When his cock finally sprang free, Eerika moaned and her eyes darkened with lust.

Drogo smirked down at his wife, admiring how beautiful she looked down on her knees. He knew that Eerika wasn't the submissive type; it was almost as if she didn't have a submissive bone in her body. But seeing her like – on her knees ready to please him – sent a slight chill up his spine; he knew he would be the only person to see her like this.

Eerika licked her full, pink lips as she gazed slowly at her husband's rock-hard cock. She bit her bottom lip and ran her thumb along his shaft, putting more pressure on the head every time she stroked it.

Drogo let out a strangled groan and Eerika smirked with pride.

With her eyes still locked with Drogo's, she wrapped her warm hand around his shaft and leaned forward, gradually taking the head into her warm, wet mouth. Eerika pulled back and continued to run her tongue along the underside of his shaft. The sensation of her soft tongue sliding over the sensitive skin was amazing, and Drogo couldn't help but let his head fall back and sink his hands into her hair.

Eerika took him down her throat quickly, sucking hard, and then pulled back excruciatingly slow. She was tonguing each of his veins as she came up only to repeat the action again, and again and again. She did this until Drogo was practically grunting, groaning and begging for his release like he had done to her the morning after of their marriage. Eerika moved one of her hands down to massage his balls while her teeth grazed his shaft.

When Drogo opened his eyes and looked down, her saw Eerika's emerald green eyes staring back up at him with her lips wrapped around him. That sight alone was enough for Drogo to lose it. With one final deep thrust of his hips, he came hard. He could feel the muscles in her throat swallowing around him, prolonging his orgasm.

Eerika licked him clean, releasing him with a 'pop', and stood back up.

Her arms instantly went around his neck and her legs around his waist as Drogo hoisted her up.

" _Yer gorunuyorsun cok gurur kendiniz. jalan atthirari anni,"_ **(You look awfully proud of yourself, moon of my life.)** Drogo said, still incoherent from his wife's amazing oral skills.

Eerika giggled and nodded her head. _"Ki tabi anha zin."_ **(Of course I am.)** She pressed her lips against Drogo's softly and mumbled against them. _"Ajjin ennai anna, shekh ma shieraki anni."_ **(Now fuck me, my sun and stars.)**

Swiftly, Drogo laid Eerika down on top of the sand, admiring the contrast of her pale skin against the golden and black grains. He crawled up over her on all fours, swiping his tongue up her body from her navel all the way up to her mouth. His hands ghosted up her sides, feeling her squirm beneath him. His fingers sought of her nipples, tweaking them with the right amount of pressure that he knew Eerika liked.

It was bad enough that she was trying to keep her breathing even, but when Drogo's mouth latched onto the skin at her neck, Eerika forgot how to actually breathe. Lavish wet kissed and sucking along her neck and collarbone had her arching for more. Drogo sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and Eerika let out a deep throaty moan, brining his cock back to life instantly.

Eerika tugged lightly on the stands of hair she could reach and pressed her body against his harder. A deep groan rumbled in Drogo's chest and he gripped her hips tightly, holding her against him.

" _Tat rek tekar,"_ **(Do that again.)** Drogo said.

Eerika tugged a little harder.

She had quickly learned that Drogo liked it when she pulled on his hair because he would always growl when she did. And Eerika wasn't going to deny it, Drogo growling was a major turn on.

Drogo broke her train of thought when he growled again, lifting her hips slightly so she could wrap her legs around him. A gasp escaped Eerika when she felt his fingers slip lower, making her whimper in pleasure. She dropped her forehead onto his shoulder as she arched into him.

Between the friction of his fingers and his mouth latched onto her nipple again, Eerika was certain she was going to combust.

Feeling how close she was, Drogo angled his hand so his thumb could rub firmly against her clit and continued to thrust his fingers inside her. Just as she was about to let go, Drogo removed his fingers, gaining a moan of displeasure from Eerika.

Her groan was cut off when Drogo flexed his hips and thrust himself deep inside her, all the way to the hilt. She gasped and her eyes flew open, meeting her husband's lustful black ones. Pulling out, he thrust back in and Eerika was felt helpless, only able to lay there and take what he was willing to give her.

" _Tekar, tekar, tekar…"_ **(Again, again, again…)** Eerika breathed when Drogo would hit that magical spot inside of her.

An edgy smirk flittered across Drogo's face as he repeated the same motion of his hips, hitting that spot again and again. Eerika's whimpers turned into incoherent pleas and screams of his name as she grounded her hips against him.

Moaning deeply, Drogo kept up his thrust, his eyes locked on Eerika's. _"Nars ha anna, jalan atthirari anni. Anna naqis ejderha, yer gerc hash mukemmel. Nars ha anna akka gost anna fin anha laz disse tat. Gost anna fin vo eshna mahrazh tikh gor jin sans tat tihat. Benim anna tihat yeri zunuolar icin ven yer imici ha anna."_ **(Cum for me, moon of my life. My little dragon, you really are perfect. Cum for me and show me what I can only do. Show me what no other man will get the chance to see. Let me see your beautiful face as you scream for me.)**

Drogo bared his teeth as he felt his release tumble upon him. He sunk his teeth into Eerika's neck one more time, sucking long and slow as he marked her again.

Tingles shot through Eerika's body and she screamed Drogo's name as her release overtook her. She felt Drogo's movements become more erratic. Holding off for as long as he could, Drogo fucked Eerika through her orgasm, prolonging it. With one final hard thrust, he buried himself deep inside of her and let out a long rumbling growl as he came.

Both panting and sweaty, Drogo held Eerika close, pressing soft kissed to her shoulder as they both returned to the earth.

 **-Page Break-**

In a very large hut, it was a celebration for both Eerika and Drogo, although the party was mostly in name for their child. Music played throughout the tent while half naked women danced around, especially close to their Khal and his bloodriders. The men didn't even pay the dancers any mind, they were far to engrossed in their conversations.

Off to the side, Eerika laughed loudly at something Doreah said.

She blamed the alcohol for making her so loud and boisterous. If her mother were still alive Eerika knew that she would have been scolded for not acting a like a lady and drinking over her limit.

But Eerika had already been in high spirits when she and Drogo had returned from The Womb of the World. All eyes had gone to her neck which she suspected was littered with Drogo's markings. She knew, without a doubt, that her friends would never let her live this moment down.

The only thing that could ruin Eerika's mood in the moment was Ser Jorah. He sat far too close to her and Dany. She had seen the glances and the way the man looked at Dany, and Eerika was so glad that Jhogo had captured her little sister's attention. Eerika had thought many times of removing Jorah as her family's advisor, but Jorah was useful still. If they were to go conquer the Seven Kingdoms again then they would need him since he fought alongside many of the men. But the moment he lost his usefulness, Eerika was sure that she would have him banned again.

"Eerika! Where is my sister?"

Well, there was also another thing that could ruin her entire mood.

Eerika, Dany and Jorah look up and watched as Viserys stumbled into the tent drunk.

Eerika glanced over at her sister who looked quite pale before she glanced at Jorah. "Stop him."

Jorah stood and began to make his way over to Viserys.

"Where is she?" She heard her brother ask. "I'm here for the feast. The whore's feast."

As Jorah tried to lead Viserys away, Viserys pushed him away and shouted, "Get your hands off me! No one touches the dragon!"

" _Khal rhae mhar. Me ifa,"_ **(The sore-foot king. He walks.)** Qotho said, making the Khal and the other bloodriders chuckle.

Viserys heard them and spun around. "Khal Drogo! I'm here for the feast."

Drogo said something in Dothraki and pointed to the other side of the tent.

"Khal Drogo says there is a place for you." Jorah translated. "Back there."

Viserys looked to where Drogo had pointed and shook his head. "That is no place for a king."

Leaning forward, with a smirk on his face, Drogo said in perfect Common Tongue, "You are no king."

Viserys's face darkened.

He drew his sword and before Jorah could stop him, Viserys held his sword at Jorah. "Keep away from me!"

The drums stopped and everyone in the tent had their attention of Viserys now. Eerika made sure to push Dany behind her before she stood up to catch her brother's attention.

"Viserys, please!" She sounded slightly tired, and she was. Trying to keep her twin in line was excruciating and demanded her attention twenty-four seven.

Viserys looked over at where Eerika's voice came from. He smirked. "There she is."

"Put the sword down. They'll kill us all," Jorah said, trying to make Viserys see reason.

Drogo nodded his head at Qotho and Mago, motioning for them to move in front of the tent.

"They can't kill us. They can't shed blood in their sacred city." Moving his sword over everyone in the room, he stopped it on Eerika's stomach. "But I can."

Irri tried to step in front of Eerika to protect her Khaleesi and best friend, but Eerika pushed her aside. She would face Viserys alone since he was looking for her. No one needed to be harmed because Viserys was being a drunken fool, although there was something in Viserys's eyes that made her tense.

Viserys pressed the tip of the sword against Eerika's stomach, making her sit back down. "I want what I came for. I want the crown he promised me. He bought you. But he never paid for you."

The Khal was fiercely looking at the situation before him as Viserys held his blade to Eerika's stomach. Irri was translating for Drogo as Viserys continued to speak.

Viserys glanced over at the Khal and Irri before his eyes slide back to Eerika. "Tell him I want what was bargained for or I'm taking you back. He can keep the baby. I'll cut it out and leave it for him."

Eerika felt her breath get caught in her throat.

This wasn't Viserys, this wasn't her twin.

The sick smirk resting on his face and the glint of madness in his eyes made him look like their father.

Eerika shivered.

This was wrong! It was all wrong!

Where was Rhaegar? A tiny voice in the back of her head whispered. Where was he?

" _Anha vazhak maan rek me zala."_ **(I will give to him what he wants.)** She heard Drogo speak somewhere in the background. _"_ _Anha vazhak maan firikhnharen hoshora ma mahrazhi aqovi affin mori atihi mae."_ **(I will give to him a golden crown and men will tremble when they will see it.)**

"What's he saying?" Viserys asked impatiently.

"He says yes," Eerika said softly. If she had spoken any louder than everyone would have heard her voice crack, and she refused to let any of them see her cry. "You shall have a golden crown, that men shall tremble to behold."

Shock showed on Viserys face before he smiled. "That was all I wanted. W-what was promised."

Viserys took his blade away from Eerika's stomach and stepped back, still smiling.

Drogo and Eerika stood up and he walked over to his wife, placing his hand on her belly as they exchanged looks. Eerika was practically begging Drogo with her tear stained eyes to spare Viserys's life. She couldn't explain it even if she tried, but no matter what Viserys would do or say, it wasn't enough for Eerika to want her brother dead. Even though Viserys wouldn't hesitate to kill her for the crown, Eerika would still stand by her brother's side, probably even in death.

Her loyalty was one of her greatest downfalls. In fact, many people said that she got that from her mother and that had always worried the late Queen. Their mother had stayed by their father's side through everything, all the way to the very end. Rhaella didn't want that for her daughter.

Drogo, not being able to handle his wife's pain and begging, looked away. _"_ _Qora mae!"_ **(Seize him!)**

Qotho and Mago instantly came up behind Viserys, each holding one of his arms.

"No!" Eerika shouted.

Qotho broke Viserys' right arm as he screamed, "No! You cannot touch me! I am the dragon! I am the dragon! I want my crown! Ahh!"

Qotho and Mago forced Viserys to the ground, still holding him by his arms.

The Khal moved towards them and muttered in Dothraki. _"_ _Ammeni haz jolin!"_ **(Empty that pot!)**

A woman tipped over the kettle that was over the fire, pouring out its contents. Drogo threw some golden jewelry into the kettle, letting it melt.

Jorah grabbed Eerika's arm and pulled her back. "Look away, Khaleesi."

Eerika shook her head. "Let go of me!" She fought against Jorah and her handmaidens that rushed over to keep their Khaleesi from breaking free.

"No. Eeri! Eeri, tell them, make them! You can't!" Viserys looked over at his twin, crying and begging, which only made Eerika struggle harder.

Dany stood in front of Eerika, blocking her view of Viserys. Although Dany was naïve about many things, she wasn't naïve to the fact that Viserys played Eerika with the twin card every time he wanted her to do something that benefited to him. Over the pasted years Daenerys had watched Eerika be used time and time again by Viserys, and she wouldn't let that happen this time. Eerika had always protected Dany – since Viserys grew to hate Dany, blaming their little sister for their mother's death – from the moment she was born; it was time that Dany started to repay her big sister.

Besides, Viserys had this coming. After all the years of different types of abuse he had inflicted on his sisters, Daenerys couldn't find herself to sympathize for her brother. She certainly would not grieve over him.

The golden jewelry was then melted down into liquid. Khal Drogo lifted the kettle up and walked over towards the screaming Viserys.

"Eeri, please!"

Eerika finally broke down and cried. She slumped against Jorah's chest and begged her husband not to kill her brother. She knew her efforts were fruitless, but she didn't care. She would continue to try to spare her brother's life until the day she died.

Blocking out his wife's tearful voice, Drogo sneered down at Viserys, his eyes dancing with enjoyment. "A crown for a king," he said in perfect Common Tongue again.

Khal Drogo raised the kettle over Viserys' head and poured out the melted gold onto his skull. Viserys screamed as the hot liquid solidified on his skull and Qotho and Mago released Viserys, who instantly fell to the ground dead.

Jorah and the handmaidens let go of their Khaleesi when Dany gasped and stumbled out of the way. Eerika's wide eyes froze on her brother's dead body, her heart practically breaking at the sight.

"Khaleesi…" Jorah breathed questioningly.

Noticing the spaced out look in her older sister's eyes, Dany stepped forward and touched her shoulder. "Eeri?"

And just like that, Eerika turned around, eyes blazing with lilac rings around her irises, and she slapped Dany's hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Feeling the tears threaten to spill, Eerika pushed passed the crowd of people and ran out the tent. She made a dash for her tent, throwing herself onto the fur blankets and buried her face into them.

Eerika could still hear her brother's ear piercing cries of pain and the hard thud the melted gold made when Viserys's head hit the ground. She could still see her brother's corpse as if though it were still right in front of her.

Her body began to shake when the tears poured out.

It was wrong! It was all wrong!

Eerika had always wanted to be able to go back in time and change the fate of her family, but she never wanted that as strongly as she had in that moment. If Rhaegar were still alive then it would have been him that would have thrown Viserys off of her. That's how it was when they were children. The twins had adored Rhaegar, he was their idol. Their older brother was the only person their mother trusted to keep them safe and away from their father, especially when he was in one of his moods.

It should have been Rhaegar who punished Viserys, which wouldn't have been much of a punishment. Rhaegar would have roughened Viserys up, though; no one tried to harm Eerika and got away with it. Eerika remembered the time when one of the servant girls were too rough with her and yanked her arm so hard that it made her cry. Rhaegar had slapped the servant and warned that if she ever harmed Eerika again that he would let their father deal with her.

Everyone knew that the Mad King held a special place for the twins in his cold, dead heart.

Their mother's difficulties with childbirth played their part as well in their father's spiraling madness. In 263 AC and 264 AC, Rhaella had a miscarriage. In 267 AC, at the same time as Aerys was away in the westerlands, Rhaella gave birth to the stillborn Princess Shaena. Prince Daeron, born in 279 AC, survived for only half a year. After Daeron, a second stillbirth followed in 270 AC, and a miscarriage in 271 AC. In 272 AC, Prince Aegon was born two months premature. He had died in 273 AC.

Their father's madness abated slightly with the birth of another son, who he named Jaehaerys, in 274 AC. In fact, Jaehaerys's birth practically, more or less restored the king to his old self. This changed when Jaehaerys died later that same year. In a black rage, Aerys had the boys wet nurse beheaded; convinced it had been her fault. He soon had a change of heart, and declared that his mistress was to blame, having poisoned the young babe. Aerys had her and her entire family tortured and eventually executed. Under torture, all confessed to murdering Prince Jaehaerys, though their accounts on Jaehaerys's death greatly differed from one another.

After this deed, however, Aerys changed his mind yet again. He fasted for a fortnight, and made a walk of repentance across the city, to the Great Sept of Baelor. There, he prayed with the High Septon. When he returned, he announced that he would remain true to his wife and marital vows from that moment forth.

From that day on in 275 AC, King Aerys II Targaryen lost interest in all other women.

Then, in 276 AC, Rhaella gave birth to twins – a son and daughter – named Viserys and Eerika. While the children were healthy enough, Aerys was paranoid about the babes' safety. Kingsguard knights were ordered to stand over the babes, day and night. No one, not even Queen Rhaella, was allowed to be alone with Viserys and Eerika. Gifts that came from all over the realm for the new Prince and Princess were piled up in the yard and burned on Aerys's orders, as the king feared they might be cursed or ensorcelled. When Rhaella's milk dried up, Aerys made his own food taster suckle on the nipples of the wet nurse, to ensure there was no poison on them.

Try as she may, their mother had made an effort her hardest to keep their father's madness away from them. The nights when their mother wouldn't kiss them goodnight were the nights when Rhaegar would stay with them, holding the twins tightly to him whenever they heard their mother cries of pain.

Rhaegar had been a better father and protector to his siblings and mother than their father ever was. Rhaegar was always the one who protected Eerika from the monsters that were nothing but a myth and the ones that were real. He was the only person besides their mother who ever saw her cry.

And she needed them both in that moment.

She needed to feel her mother wrap her up and whisper soothing things to her. She needed to feel Rhaegar pet her head and sing her to sleep.

She needed them and they weren't there.

Eerika's body shook harder as the tears became nothing but dry sobs, realizing the damning truth.

She would never be able to see her mother and brothers again.

She had never felt more alone than she did in that moment.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **And I was wondering if you guys would be interested if I made a Blogger for this story. For the ones that don't know what that it, Blogger is a blog-publishing service that allows multi-user blogs with time stamped entries. So its like Tumblr. That way it would be easier to communicate with you guys and I'll be able to post pictures and anything else related to the story. I'll also be able to build up Eerika's profile and explain it easier.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

 **So the good news is that I only have two classes a day and I get out around ten o'clock every morning from school, so that means I will be able to update and work more on the story. The bad news is that I'm a senior and well...I gotta prepare for college and the real world . which sucks, but also, at the same time, I find exhilarating.**

 **I just wanted to point something out about last chapter real quick. So last chapter, the infamous part of the first season that revolved around Dany, happened. Viserys met his fatal end an unlike Dany, Eerika was actually distraught about it. I had some people PM asking me why Eerika would still want Viserys to live even though he was cruel to his sisters and here's why: some twins, it is believed to be said, can actually feel the other twins pain. Then there are cases where twins are said to have the ability to read each others minds. Now, Viserys and Eerika didn't express any of these qualities, but they were very, very close and I know I haven't shown much of their closeness, but do not worry, I will be getting to those flashbacks very soon :)**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 **NicoleR85: Thank you!**

 **KingLoitl: Drogo, as I've stressed before, will not die so don't worry about that :)**

 **Bess Woodville: Thank you so much! I had hoped that I gave off that edge during the chapter.**

 **busybeekisses19 (anonymous): I feel for Eerika, too.**

 **meangirl8: And that's what will exactly happen to Eerika...for some time.**

 **CLTex: Thank you!**

 **Ava (anonymous): Oh, how I wished you had an account so I could privately message you. I've had another reader stress the same thing to me and I told them in order for me to get the story going, and to get it to where I want it to be, I have to follow the story line and what Dany, and sometimes Viserys, says. BUT I DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT NO MORE. I mean, sure, there's going to be scenes and quotes that were said in the series, but please note that those scenes and quotes are important - or I just really liked them. So I'm sorry if my story has started out basic, but I am and will get to the point where the original works won't be used as much.**

 **shika93: Thank you!**

 **Porcalein: Thank you!**

 **angelicedog: I'm glad that you like my story ^.^**

 **Guest (anonymous): Thank you!**

* * *

 **I also have other good news!**

 **So it was brought to my attention that not all my readers have active accounts for this site. And I really want to communicate with all of you so I have created a blogger. There, anyone can message me, and I've started a page for Eerika! It's like wiki, only better because it's based around my character.**

 **Here's the link: godsandmonsers . blogspot 2015 / 08 / blog-post . html # more**

 **Of course you're going to have remove the spaces. And, yes, I know monsters is spelt wrong - that title was already taken.**

 **Go check it out and leave me a comment, ok?**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Denial and Isolation**

The first thing that had woken Eerika up was the intense feeling of hunger.

It was still quiet early in the morning, only the slaves were up and she could hear them bustling about, preparing breakfast and talking amongst each other. She couldn't make out what they were saying; she truly wasn't trying to listen.

She was just laying there.

She hadn't spent the night in her own tent. She had removed herself when she heard the khalasar finish the party. She couldn't be around anyone in that moment; she doubted that she would be able to be around anyone for a couple of days.

She spent the night in Viserys's tent, wanting to be surrounded by her twin's items. She still couldn't believe that Viserys was gone. Her mind couldn't wrap around the fact. As she laid there at night she half expected Viserys to come barging into his tent, yelling at her to get out because her husband wasn't holding up his end of the deal they made.

She had hoped that Viserys came into the tent that night just so they could argue. She didn't care if it was verbal or physical. She just wanted proof that Viserys was alright, that last night didn't happen.

It was difficult for Eerika to admit that she was wrong, especially since she grew up with people waiting hand and foot on her, bending to her every whim. Then when they Eerika and her siblings were smuggled to Braavos and evicted to the Free Cities, Eerika and Viserys couldn't afford to be wrong.

Being wrong meant that they would die.

She laid there with only the flames of the fire being her only company. She had dismissed her handmaidens for the day and she refused to see Jorah, Dany and Drogo. The latter three did a piss poor job at hiding their gratitude that Viserys was dead. At least Irri, Doreah and Jhiqui showed the slightest bit of pity for Eerika. Irri even had shed a tear when Eerika had waved them away.

Another thing about this situation that was difficult to Eerika was the fact that she was hiding. She never hid from anything. Well, she wasn't hiding per say, she was avoiding them. She had made it clear to Jorah and Dany that she did not want to see them. Dany knew that Eerika would lash out and fight them if they showed their faces so Dany, reluctantly, obeyed her sister's wishes. Drogo was a different story. He was her husband, the man she loved, her stars and sun, the father of her unborn child – yet he was also the killer of her twin brother. It was hard – impeccably so – to see the situation from Drogo's point of view. For Drogo, he had his bloodriders, 40,000 soldiers and the entire khalasar to call family.

Who did Eerika have?

It was only Dany now.

She didn't include her child because she knew that to the people, the child wouldn't be a _true_ Targaryen. They would view her child as a Dothraki before they would even considered him/her a Targaryen.

Even though it had only been one night without Drogo's arms around her, it had been a rough night. Not only was Eerika trying to come to terms with the fact that her husband had killed her twin brother, it seemed that the baby felt its mother's distress and the empty space where Drogo usually spelt. Eerika had been alone for so long in her life that it was quiet odd to have Drogo and the baby be there for her. And now – with not having Drogo around even for just one night – was slowly dragging her back into her old mentality. She was broken and scared, and the thought of another person she loved leaving her terrified her greatly.

She still didn't know how she hadn't gone mad yet with her thoughts.

There was a knock outside the tent and Eerika just stared at the person who entered.

Rakharo stood there with two saucers. One with horse jerky for him and the other with geese meat for her, the baby still didn't like the jerky. Rakharo's brown eyes that always seemed intense were warm and raked over Eerika's form. He gave her an inviting smile before he placed her dish in front of her and sat down across from her.

" _Gunaydin, Khaleesi,"_ **(Good morning, Khaleesi.)** Rakharo said.

Eerika sat up and took her bowl of food. _"Kifindirgi hash yer iste?"_ **(Why are you here?)**

Rakharo hesitated. He wasn't use to this Khaleesi. The Khaleesi he knew was upbeat and always had a smile on her face; she accepted the fates of life and held her own. This Khaleesi – this depressed, eyes bloodshot, frowning woman – was not his Khaleesi. This was a shell of the woman he knew.

" _Anha ki endise yer."_ **(I was worried about you.)** He finally admitted.

Eerika huffed and looked Rakharo dead in the eyes. _"Gitmek she arrek. Herkes et olmus konusma. De en az yer var jin edep tat astat me tat anna yuz."_ **(Go on then. Everyone has been talking. At least you have the decency to say it to my face.)**

Rakharo at least had the graciousness to look bashful. _"Anha'm vo qafat ha yer tat astat anna yeri oyku, Khaleesi. Anha bilmek yer sevilen yeri kardes akka she mae zhorre akka mae sevilen yer. Anha laz tihat rek. anha tat vo dilek tat uzgun yer, Khaleesi, Vosma anha disse laz't tiholat kifindirgi yer devam eden tat savunmak mae akka zaman mae tehdit vo disse yeri hayat, vosma yeri cocugun ven iyi."_ **(I'm not asking for you to tell me your story, Khaleesi. I know you loved your brother and in his own way he loved you. I could see that. I do not wish to upset you, Khaleesi, but I just can't understand why you continued to defend him even when he threatened not only your life, but your child's as well.)**

Unexpected tears fell from Eerika's eyes. She knew that Rakharo meant no harm, but explaining why she had continued to defend Viserys was always a tough subject for the both of them. She knew that Rakharo wasn't judging her or digging, he was just honestly curious about the bond between Eerika and Viserys. She assumed it was only natural since her brother hadn't been the kindest soul.

" _Viserys akka anha hash disse kucku cocuklar at jin zaman ki isyan. Zaman kishi kardes Rhaegar ki maglup uzerine jin Catal seklinde zipkin, Viserys ki adli kishi babanin mirasci akka anha mae khaleesi, akka kisha hash gonderilen tat Dragonstone ma kishi hamile mai. Sonra jin olum ki kishi mai akka nakho ki savas, Viserys, Daenerys akka anha hash kacak tat Braavos ki jin sadik kul Ser Willem Darry once Stannis Baratheon's saldiri she Dragonstone. Hazze kisha yasamis altinda Willem's koruma kash mae olum. Willem dustu hasta akka olum bir_ _bilinmeyen_ _miktar ki zaman sonar,"_ Eerika explained. In order for Rakharo to understand why her brother was the way he was and why she had defended him all the way to the end, she had to tell him her – their – story. _"Ser Willem's hizmetciler sonra tahliye bizi, zorlama bizi tat dolasmak jin Seris Sehirler ven konuk ki guclu vatandaslar. Kishi idde sonunda soluk, akka kisha hash zorunlu tat satmak kapali kishi mulk tat_ _hayatta kalmak_ _, akka kishi mai's tac. Zaman Viserys satilan jin tac, me ki nakhok sevinc kisha vardi ki kishi mai, akka anna kardesim kece vosi vosma ofke. Mahrazhi basladi cagri mae Jin_ _Dilenci_ _Khal. Sure kishi lilski ma kishi kardes ki baslangicta sicak, Viserys buyudu tat icerlemek Daenerys ha oldurme kishi mai sirasinda cocuk dogum, akka arrek mae basladi tedavi mae kotu."_ **(Viserys and I were just young children at the time of the rebellion. When our brother Rhaegar was defeated upon the Trident, Viserys was named our father's heir and I his queen, and we were sent to the Dragonstone with the our pregnant mother. After the death of our mother and the stop of the war, Viserys, Daenerys and I were smuggled to the Braavos by the loyalist Ser Willem Darry before Stannis Baratheon's assault on Dragonstone. There we lived under Willem's protection until his death. Willem fell ill and then died an unknown amount of the time later. Ser Willem's servants later evicted us, forcing us to wander the Free Cities as guests of the powerful citizens. Our welcome eventually faded, and we were forced to the sell off our possessions to survive, and our mother's crown. When Viserys sold the crown, it was last joy we had of our mother, and my brother felt nothing but rage. Men started calling him The Beggar King. While our relationship with our sister was initially warm, Viserys grew to resent Daenerys for killing our mother during child birth, and then he began treating her poorly.)**

The twins had become the most splendid beggars in the world, but beggars all the same. Eerika hated it, as had her brother. All those years of running from city to city one step ahead of the Usurper's knives, pleading for help from archons and princes and magisters, buying their food with flattery. They knew how they mocked them, but they mocked Viserys more so since he was the male. Small wonder as to why he turned so angry and bitter. He had tried his best to be their protector and shield Eerika away from the harshness, but in the end it had driven him mad. It would do the same to Eerika if she let it. Part of her would have liked nothing more than to lead her people back to King's Landing and take the throne back like Viserys had planned to.

No, that was defeat.

Marching into any battle blind was stupid and would surely get one killed.

But that had always been Viserys's flaw.

Viserys was their father's son, something Rhaegar never was.

Rakharo gazed at Eerika from where he sat. His brown eyes were wide with wonder, or maybe it was surprise. Eerika doubted that the Dothraki ever suspected that the twins went through hardships in their life. She didn't blame them, though. Eerika always held her head high like a true queen should and Viserys always had his nose stuck in the air, like they were born with a silver spoon in their mouth, which they were.

Eerika knew why Viserys looked down upon the Dothraki, even though she could never understand why her brother treated them like dogs, though. For the longest time the twins and Dany had lived off the earth. If they could not find a place to sleep in they would make do with whatever they found outside. There were many times when they didn't sleep because they were always on the lookout for wild animals. Viserys couldn't understand why people would want to live like that, especially people like the Dothraki. They had enough people and were well trained to conquer any of the cities, but they insisted to live off the land and live as nomads. It never made sense to Viserys as to how the Dothraki enjoyed their lifestyle.

" _Anha yaptim vo bilmek,"_ **(I did not know.)** Rakharo said.

Eerika shrugged her shoulders and forced herself to finish her plate. Her stomach and the baby were full, but Eerika needed her strength. It was easy to fall into the habit of not eating or picking her rations again. They had spent seventeen years like that and it had only been a year since Illyrio had picked them off the streets.

Falling into her old habits was dangerous now since she was pregnant.

Rakharo shyly looked over at Eerika and chose his words lightly. _"Mae arzulu olmak sonra yer."_ **(He lusted after you.)**

Eerika choked on the meat and looked at Rakharo with wide eyes. _"Anna kardes ki jin nafile genc mahrazh akka acgozlu. Mae arzulu olmak sonra kishi babanin taht."_ **(My brother was a vain young man and greedy. He lusted after our father's throne.)**

Rakharo shook his head, but did not press the issue further. He knew what he was talking about; Irri had even spoken her concerns for the Khaleesi's brother to him. Even their Khal could see the way Eerika's brother stared at her.

Viserys had loathed giving his twin up.

Rakharo wondered how his Khaleesi was so blind to the fact. It was quiet obvious with the way Viserys would move around Eerika and his eyes were always on her. Everyone knew that for Viserys, his feelings for Eerika ran deeper than being twins. It made the khalasar curious if Eerika saw Viserys as something more than a twin as well. From the information Rakharo had gathered from Irri and Ser Jorah was that Eerika had felt that way for her older brother Rhaegar, and that he most likely felt the same way.

Unknown best to Eerika, back in Pentos, Viserys, while willing to wed Daenerys to Drogo at the time, Viserys was also resentful that Dany was to be married, and not him and Eerika and the night before the wedding Viserys tried to enter Eerika's room and at least claim her maidenhead. Illyrio, however, had the foresight to post guards on her room so that would not happen and ensured the impetuous Viserys didn't undo, according to Illyrio, "years of planning" since Viserys had no clue at the time that the Khal had chosen Eerika.

Then when he had learned that it was Eerika, who was to be wed to the Khal, Viserys insisted on travelling with Drogo to ensure the Khal honored the agreement. Illyrio tried to stop him by offering Viserys the use of his manse, but Viserys declined. Viserys believed that Drogo was delaying fulfillment of his promise and Viserys grew increasingly insistent on making a start to the invasion. Viserys believed he sold Eerika to Drogo and that the Khal had not paid him for her. As Ser Jorah Mormont explained, the Dothraki did not buy or sell, but rather received gifts and gave gifts back eventually in return. He refused to listen to Illyrio and Ser Jorah, who told him repeatedly that the Khal saw Eerika as a gift, and would give Viserys a gift (an army) in return, but only in the Khal's own time. Viserys was too foolish and impatient to listen.

" _Mae ruh ki acliktan tat olmek, vosma mae ki an tam aptal,"_ **(His soul was starved to death, but he was an utter fool.)** Eerika said finally after a long time of silence. Her voice was stern and dry, leaving no room for Rakharo to object.

 **-Page Break-**

Later on, when Eerika went to sleep, she dreamt of her dead twin.

He looked just as he had the last time she had seen him. His mouth was twisted in anguish, his hair was burnt, and his face was black and smoking where the molten gold had run down across his brow and cheeks and into his eyes.

"You're dead, Viserys," she told him aloud, although it was mostly for her benefit, a reminder of such.

She hears him whisper, " _Murdered_." Viserys snarled, "You haven't mourned me, sister. It is hard to die unmourned."

Eerika shook her head. "No, that is not true. I have wept for you since last night. I have only thought of you."

Viserys – or she should say the dream version of Viserys – laughed. "You weep, but your thoughts are not of me. You have only thought of yourself and how you will get through this."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to make them pay!" Eerika jumped when he screamed. "You weep and pity me to a Dothraki dog, but you have not made any advances to make those who have wronged me pay. Dare I say that you do not care?"

And there it was.

There was the dilemma secretly at the back of Eerika's mind.

She didn't want to harm those who had taken part in Viserys's death, but there was the hidden rage inside of her. There was a dark, twisted part of her that wanted to make them all pay – Dany, Jorah, Drogo and everyone who did not help her brother, or took part in holding Eerika back. That threatening persona of hers was always there and it lurked deep within her. Her mother and older brother even knew about that side of her. They knew Eerika could be dangerous if she was pushed over the edge, they had seen it once, and they made her swear to always be aware of her emotions. And Eerika tried her hardest.

But it was moments like these where Eerika could easily allow this dream to push her over the edge. She could say it was a sign, but she wouldn't.

Somewhere her conscience mind was reminding her of the vow she made to her mother and brother. But seeing Viserys – the dream version of him – as he was just last night surely rocked Eerika to the core. This was just a dream, but yet Viserys seemed so real, as if though the dream itself was real. He looked just as he did when his lifeless, molten gold head had hit the floor. The only difference was his eyes. They were a pale coloring; she honestly couldn't tell if they were sill lilac. They reminded her of a blind man's eyes and that made it seem all the more real.

Because if it was a dream she would be seeing Viserys as he once was: A silver-blonde man with purple eyes of House Targaryen, with a hard, gaunt face. By the Gods, if it was a dream she would be reminiscing about the time Viserys and her had with Rhaegar and their mother. She would be recalling King's Landing and her father as they once were, but not this.

Anything but this because it seemed _all too real_.

"I do care, Viserys. I loved you."

He echoed " _loved_ ", so bitterly it made her shudder.

"You were supposed to be my wife," Viserys said. Although his eyes were pale she knew that they were filled with anger. "And bear me children with silver hair and purple eyes, to keep the blood of the dragon pure. I took care of you. And that brat of a sister just because it made you happy. I helped you find who you are, just as you helped me. I fed you and sold our mother's crown to keep you fed."

Eerika froze.

Viserys had wanted her…as his wife?

The twins had never spoken about the incest within their family, the incest blood that ran through their veins. They had never once discussed marriage between each other, and truthfully, Eerika never viewed her twin as a lover. Eerika did, however, see Rhaegar in that light. It was natural for the first born Targaryen male to marry their eldest sister; it was their duty, but Rhaegar was seventeen when the twins were born and was still without a wife. Their father knew that they could not wait for Eerika to turn fourteen so they could then marry the two off – even though he would have liked to wait (even their mother, who did not want her children to breed together, couldn't help but agree that Rhaegar and Eerika were perfect for each other) – so instead Rhaegar married the Dornish princess Elia Martell, with whom he had two children: a daughter, Rhaenys and a son, Aegon Targaryen.

Everyone in King's Landing knew, however, that Rhaegar was deeply in love with his little sister and her him. Not even Lyanna Stark or Cersei Lannister could hold a torch to Eerika's beauty even when she was just a young child and neither of them could dream to be loved by Rhaegar the way he loved his sister.

But Eerika couldn't help but wonder how she didn't see Viserys hidden – or maybe not so hidden – affections. Yes, she did think of it as odd when he would ask about her sex life or when he would just walk into her room unannounced, knowing she was changing, but she never gave it much thought. They were twins; they were closer to each other than normal siblings. Eerika had always thought it was natural…until now.

And that's when Eerika knew that it wasn't just a dream.

"You hurt me and Dany, frightened our little sister, sold her and betrayed her," Eerika argued. She hoped that if she could remember all the cruel things he had done not only to her, but to Dany as well, then maybe it wouldn't be too hard to view it as a dream.

Visery named Eerika the betrayer and said that he never got his promised golden crown, that she turned against him and that Drogo and the Dothraki cheated him. She argues further with him and he says, "Do you want to wake the dragon, you stupid little whore? Drogo's khalasar was mine. I bought them from him, forty thousand screamers. I paid for them with your maidenhead."

And then the dream became all the more real again.

That was something Viserys would say. Not even Eerika could have come up with something like that even though she spent the past seventeen years attached to his hip. She wasn't cold hearted and self absorbed like her twin was.

"You should have waited," Eerika spat back finally. She felt that rage – that fire – grow inside of her. She was tired of everyone coming to her looking for answers. "You knew that Drogo would have given you what you wanted, Illyrio and Jorah told you that. _I_ told you that on one occasion. But no, in true Viserys fashion, you just couldn't wait. You couldn't have been happy for me! You couldn't have enjoyed your time with me! Instead you got yourself killed!"

And suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Viserys was standing right in front of her. He was so close, their noses brushed against each other and she could feel the coldness rolling off his body. She shuddered, but she didn't know if it was out of fear or the fact that she was beginning to believe this to be real.

Viserys began to play with a lock of her hair as he stared down at her stomach. She was slightly, if barely, showing. The skin around her stomach had become taunt and a little rough, and one could see the slight growth on the underside of her belly.

Eerika couldn't see his eyes, but she was sure they held disgust in them. He certainly hadn't looked happy when she had told him about her pregnancy. She doubted death would even change his views on that.

She was caught by surprise at how gentle his pale eyes looked when he stared back up at her. He let her hair go and cupped her face. Their lips were so close that she felt his brush against hers as he spoke. "Idid wait. For my crown, for my throne, for you. All those years, and all I ever got was a pot of molten gold. Why did they give the dragon's eggs to you? They should have been mine. If I'd had a dragon, I would have taught the world the meaning of those words."

Viserys then began to laugh until his jaw fell away from his face, smoking, and blood and molten gold ran from his mouth.

Eerika tried to push herself away from him, but his grip on her face was tight. She was sure that she would have bruises. Viserys continued to laugh; he got even louder as he watched his twin struggled to get away. He pressed his face against hers, trying to kiss her only to get blood and molten gold around her lips.

Tasting the blood and gold on her tongue, Eerika screamed bloody murder.

 **-Page Break-**

Eerika woke up, gasping.

Lying in her fur bed in the middle of the night, Eerika woke with a start to see a menacing dark shadow in the corner of her room. Even in the darkness she could tell it was Viserys. She wasn't even safe in the real world now.

Her heart was pounding in her ears, she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. It seemed impossible.

She was unable to utter a sound — in fact, to her horror she found herself paralyzed and unable to move. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, but was probably no more than a few minutes, she found herself able to move again.

When she looked, the menacing, dark shadow of Viserys had disappeared.

But she heard the wind carry her twin's voice. _"Avenge me…"_

Avenge him.

She knew how Viserys wanted to be avenged, but she promised her mother and Rhaegar that she would never wake _her_ dragon ever again. But then there was that part of her that was justifying awaking her dragon to avenge Viserys. It would be easy to slip into that madness, for she was the Mad Kings daughter, but she was also Queen Rhaella's daughter. Her mother was kind caring woman who never wished ill will on anyone, not even their greatest enemy, not even their father.

Whenever Aerys gave a man to the flames, Queen Rhaella would have a visitor in the night.

Eerika did feel guilty, though. The dream version of Viserys was able to install that in her. When they had gotten word of Rhaegar's death, Eerika was more than willing to rage on in the war to avenge her eldest brother and to take Robert Baratheon's head on a spike, and have it rest above a fire. Eerika would have defended Viserys until her last breath and she would have avenged Rhaegar until her dying breath as well.

She surely felt in the wrong because of that.

She assumed it was to be reversed? She didn't know.

Maybe it should have been since Viserys was her twin. They _were_ two halves of a whole; one without the other was definitely something unthinkable. But Rhaegar was the love of her life and he was still. She was in love with Drogo, too, but one could never forget their first, epic love.

" _Vhagar…"_ And there that was again. That female whispering to her from the planes of the unknown.

And that was another thing on her mind.

Where was that voice coming from?

She buried her face into the fur blankets and groaned. There were some many things on her mind it overwhelmed her. From dead family members, a phantom for a brother and a voice whispering an ancient dragons name was all too much her. She wondered where a dragon fit in to all this.

Eerika's head popped up, an idea coming to mind.

Dragons breathed fire.

And fire burnt things.

In fact, after his death, Rhaegar was cremated, as was traditional for fallen Targaryens.

Eerika crawled over to her dragon eggs and picked up the purple one she had become so fond of. She had had Irri bring her the eggs right before she had dismissed the handmaidens. As Eerika sat there with the egg in her hand, she thought of something. Something that seemed completely crazy and stupid, but it didn't sound too bad – at least, not in her head.

Maybe, just maybe, Viserys's death could tie in with the whispering dragon's name.

* * *

 **Am I the only one who feels bad for Eerika?**

 **Leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

 **FYI: if you check out my blogger (which you totally should) there's one, tiny spoiler at the end.**


End file.
